Missing Him
by TKoz
Summary: When a girl comes to Hogwarts for her 7th year, she catches a certain Sirius Black's eye. Follow them through their adventures, tragedies, and romances...SiriusOC Please Read and Review! REVISED 8 16 05
1. Chapter 1

Summary: In Sirius' 7th year at Hogwarts, a new girl comes into his life named Isabella. Follow Sirius and Isabella through their romances, tragedies, and adventures…

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, or any of the other characters in this story except Isabella and her family.

**AN1: This first chapter will not be long because I want to know if anyone would like me to continue with this idea. **

_(Italics_ means that's a thought the character is having)

**Chapter 1:**

**(Isabella's POV)**

"Nikki, I'd better be getting home now, it's quite late.."

"Alright, I'll see you later!" She yelled to me as I walked out of the house.

I only walked a few blocks until I heard a huge blast from a few blocks up ahead. I started to run towards the noise when I realized it had came from my house. My house was in flames right before me. I looked up into the sky and saw what looked to be a green skull floating above my house.

_Oh my God! What happened? Where is my mom and dad!_ Since my father was an auror, I knew what this sign meant. I quickly ran toward the house. I saw my uncle, Dumbledore, standing by the remains of the house with some aurors, he looked very upset. The usual twinkle that was in his eyes was now gone.

All he said to me was, "I'm very sorry" the minute he said that, I knew what had happened. I suddenly felt alone, and depressed, the last thing I saw was the dark mark in the sky before I hit the ground.

When I woke up, all I could see were blinding white lights and a headache immediately began to form. I heard someone say, "This will make you feel better, drink up" I drank the contents of the cup, and slowly sat up. I realized then where I was, I was in the Medical Ward at Hogwarts. My father had taken me here a few times to visit my uncle. My mother and father home schooled me because they said that I was very powerful and could not accidentally let it out on any person that made me angry. So, I was to be home schooled at least until I could learn how to control my powers. However, now that my parents were gone, I knew that my uncle would now have guardianship over me. For the next few hours all I did was cry to myself. My mother and father were gone. I was the only one left. Except for my uncle, but I never really got to develop a good relationship with him.

Later that evening I was called to his office, and he explained that I would be staying at Hogwarts and would be learning with the students from now on. He also said that he had called a girl named Lily Evans to come to Hogwarts early to keep me company until school started in a few weeks. I met Lily that afternoon, and we instantly bonded, she told me all about her adventures here at Hogwarts, and I in-turn told her about my life being home schooled.

The two weeks that Lily and I were together were wonderful, we both learned about each other. I now know that Lily has a boyfriend, named James Potter, they have been going out since the end of sixth year. I also know all about the Marauders and their pranks that they pull on each other. I was very excited, for tomorrow, I would meet the Marauders and would be sorted for the first time.

**AN2:Thanks for reading! Review so I can get some feedback please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, or any of the other characters in this story except Isabella D. and her family.

Authors' Note: First, I'd like to thank **Sirius'Girl05** and **Pen of the Dark** for reviewing, I hoped I fixed some of the problems you two pointed out, and for everyone else that reviewed! (I somehow managed to delete the reviews I did have...I'm really sorry! Much thanks though!) I'm still looking for a beta, and I'd really appreciate if some one would volunteer! lol I've decided to go ahead and add one more chapter, a longer one, in hopes that maybe I will get some more reviews! Thank you for taking the time to read this...On to the story...

_(Italics means that's a thought the main character is having)_

_"Flash" _signals a dream

**Chapter 2:**

**(Isabella's POV)**

_I can't believe that I'm getting sorted tonight. I hope everyone likes me, I hope that I get sorted into Gryffindor as well…_I felt a sudden chill run down my spine; I opened my eyes fully and saw that my clothes were drenched in water, and then I looked up and saw Lily standing there with a mischievous smile on her face. She suddenly dashed down the stairs; I jumped out of bed and ran after her. As we were running through the Gryffindor common room I heard some people laughing at us. I looked to see a boy with messy black hair approaching us. From what Lily had described to me last night, this was probably James. My suspicion was verified when they started kissing. _I wish I had a boyfriend_. I glanced over my shoulder, and saw three more boys walking through the portrait. One had sandy blonde hair, and was sort of lanky, another, was short and pudgy, and the last one _Oh my god!_ I thought to myself; he had black hair, his eyes looked like the color of chocolate, he was pretty tall, he reminded me of James somewhat. Lily introduced me to each one.

"Isabella, this is James, Remus, Peter, and …!"

But before she could tell me the last one's name he stepped forward and said, "Hello, gorgeous! My name is Sirius Black!"

_Wow! What should I say back? Think Izzy, think He's just a really hot guy!_

Luckily Lily saved me, "Guys, How about we show Isabella around Hogwarts!"

As we were heading downstairs, Sirius put his arm around me and said, "Why did you decide to come to Hogwarts now for just 7th year?" I heard Lily gasp; I had told her all about what had happened to my parents. I felt like my mouth was stuck together with peanut butter, I couldn't say anything. I could feel my eyes starting to water, so I mumbled a quick good bye and headed back up to the girls' dormitory.

_Why did they have to leave me here! It wasn't their time to go yet...I miss them so much. What about my powers, what if I get so emotional that I just let them out...What if I don't fit in here... _Suddenly I felt someone pick my head off of the bed, and laid my head in their lap. I looked up and saw Lily's face. I didn't care that she was in here though while I was crying, I didn't care that I was showing my emotion like I was taught not to; I was too in my own little world so I just cried and listened as she spoke some comforting words into my ears.

_Flash_ I was suddenly running through a groups of trees, I suddenly heard some noises coming from a house in the distance, I ran toward the house as fast as I could. As I neared the house, I saw the dark mark above it. I ran inside. Right when I was about to go upstairs, I heard a 'pop' that sound meant that someone had just apparated. I heard a baby crying, I ran up the stairs and saw a woman with long reddish colored hair...as I was about to turn the person over to see who it was _Flash_ There was a boy, lying on the ground, that looked almost exactly like James, there was a huge snake that looked as if it were ready to strike down upon him.._Flash_ the same boy was standing with a young girl with very bushy brown hair on what looked to be a tower, they were talking to an old ragged looking man, 'You'd better go quick!' _Flash_

"Isabella, Isabella, Wake up!" Lily yelled in my ear.

"What?" I said tiredly.

"You were yelling in your dream, something about saving somebody or something…do you want to talk about it?" She asked me concerned.

"Would you mind if I was just alone for a little while?"

Lily nodded her head, and was beginning to walk out, when she turned and said "Oh yea, Isabella, Dumbledore said he wants to see You, James, and I in his 'office' this afternoon around 6:00 p.m."

For the rest of the afternoon I thought about the dreams I had. I wondered if they meant anything. My mother had told me that I had special powers that would come out someday, but she never said what they were. _I wonder what Dumbledore wants to see me, Lily, and James, for…classes maybe? I hope Lily and I are in most of the same classes, she seems really nice; she's been a really great friend…what about those dreams…what did they mean? _I didn't get to contemplate these questions very long because I suddenly felt very tired, and took a little nap.

**Please Review! I hope this chapter was better and longer than the first was. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'd like to thank: angelbaby7sat, Padfootx34, and ILuvSirius03 for reviewing! I'm glad to hear that some people like my story so far!**

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, or any of the other characters in this story except Isabella D. and her family.

_Italics means that's a thought the main character is having_

_Flash _shows that a dream is ocurring

**Chapter 3:**

(Isabella's POV)

_Flash_ "You'd better go quick..." said the boy, the man nodded, got on on top of what looked like a huge bird, and flew away. _Flash_ "Noooo!" there was the same boy sitting on the the floor crying, there were people all around him, they all had sad faces and were all looking at a hole in the wall, that had a veil covering part of it..._Flash_

"Isabella, are you alright?"

I quickly sat up and I realized that I must have been crying in my sleep again because my face was wet. I looked up and saw Sirius sitting on the edge of my bed. "Lily sent me up here to wake you, she said you need to go see Dumbledore now...Are you alright? I thought I heard you yelling when I enetered the room"

"I'm alright, thanks for waking me up.."

As he was walking out, he mumbled, "Oh yea, I'm sorry if I upset you earlier..."

"It's alright, I'm all over it now.." He smiled brightly at me and continued down the stairs.

James, Lily, and I were sitting in Dumbledore's office a little while later waiting for Dumbledore to arrive, when Lily whispered in my ear, "Izzy, Sirius told me that you looked upset when he came to wake you earlier..did you have another dream? Do you want to talk about it?" _Oh Lily, if only I could tell you...I must talk to Dumbledore first... _

"I'm fine.." I said.

A few moments later, Dumbledore arrived with a boy that looked about our age. He was rather tall as well.. _I wonder who that is...from the look on James' face, he must not like him very much...I'll have to ask him about it later..._

"Lily, James...I have some news about your headboy and girl positions..." _I looked over at James' and Lily's faces...they were as confused as I was it seemed... _"I've decided that this year we will have two new..'Understudy headgirl and boy' you see, I was thinking that Isabella needs to stay with you Lily, if that is alright..."

I saw Lily nod out of the corner of my eye, she smiled brightly at me.

"James' i'm sure you know Amos Diggory from Hufflepuff..he will be your 'helper' if you will.." James' looked as if he were about to burst, his face was all red, I could tell from just looking at his expression that he was not happy about this situation

"Dumbledore..I refuse to work with..HIM!" James said, Lily suddenly gave James' a very dissapointed look, and whispered something into his ear, and he shut up.

"Do you all agree to this?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes.." we all chorused.

As we were all leavng his office, I remembered I had wanted to talk to him.

"Uncle, may I speak to you for a moment please?" He ushered me back into his office and the tears began to stream down my face.

"Uncle, I've been having these dreams lately...I see dead people, and I don't get a lot of sleep...I don't want to burden anyone with my dreams...and I was hoping maybe you could help me.."

"Why didn't you come to me sooner..Isabella, sit down, stop crying, I'll explain what is happening to you as well as I can.."

For the next hour he explained to me that my "special" powers were now surfacing. I was a 'special' seer. I could see visions of the past, present, and future. However, one could not tell if they were true or not. Another power he said would be surfacing soon would be wandless magic. I could do wandless magic to some extent, like perform small spells..at least until I mastered it.

"Well..is there anything I can do to prevent the dreams from occuring?" I asked.

He said, "Well, they will never go away..but you can take some dreamless sleep potion..you will still have the visions, but at the same time, you will be able to sleep."

"Alright, I guess..may I talk to Lily about some of my dreams?"

"I suppose, but you need to be weary whom you tell them too, because you must realize that if Voldemort ever found out of your powers..he'd be after you..so please, be careful!"

"Thanks Uncle!" I said and started to get up, and he reminded me, "The sorting is going to begin in 5 minutes, so you'd better go get ready!"

As Lily and I were walking down into the great hall, Dumbledore motioned me over to him. He was standing by a group of children that looked no older than 12.

He said, "Stay with them until you hear your name called.."

"Alright..." I whispered back to him.

As were we walking into the 'great hall' I saw Lily, and the 'group' waving at me, I smiled back at them. I felt everyone staring at me. Especially two boys, one who had blonde hair, and was standing next to the other one that looked like he had greasy hair. I felt a sudden chill run down my spine. Something about the blonde one made me shiver with fear.

"Dumbledore, Isabella"..I heard everyone gasp, I looked up to see who had called my name when I saw a lady standing by a hat, motioning me to come to her. Everyone was staring at me as sat down on the stool, the lady placed he hat on my head, and I heard a voice in my head saying, '**Ahhhh Dumbledore's niece, I thought I was never going to meet you...l'm very sorry about your parents, they were very nice people...Hmmm, Let's see now your very brave, you have your fathers' stubborness and your mothers' smarts..I think you would do well in Ravenclaw..No? you say..well, how about GRYFFINDOR! **I glanced up at my uncle, and he smiled at me, I ran over toward the Gryffindor table and sat down and watched while all the other students got sorted. I was very happy that I was in Gryffindor with my friends.

Dumbledore stood up, and said "Hello everyone, welcome back to another year at Hogwarts! I have an annoucement to make. Will Isabella Dumbledore and Amos Diggory please come up here.." I smiled at Lily and walked up and stood next to Amos.

"Isabella and Amos will help our head boy and head girl his year...I have decided to throw a christmas dance, and I think they could use a bit extra help." Everyone stood up and applauded us. Amos looked at me and winked, and then walked back toward his table. As I was walking back toward the table, I saw Lily and the others whispering to eachother, the moment I approached, they had stopped whispering. For some reason, I got greatly upset at this..I felt like I had lost control over my emotions. The tables began to shake, the students started panicing. I fell on the ground and held my head, I kept hearing everyone's voices in my head..like,

"That girl is very strange.." and

"Why is she here..". I felt like I was about to faint, when I someone picked me up. I glanced up and saw Sirius. Then, my world went black...

I heard the words 'Eneverate' and I opened my eyes and felt someone holding my arm. I glanced over and saw Sirius, and Dumbledore standing over me. "Isabella, are you alright?"

"What happened? Did i faint again?" I asked.

"Isabella, I think you just need to rest..this is nothing your mom didn't go through..don't worry about it.." Then he whispered in my ear, "We will start your training tomorrow to my office around 6:00" he said. "Sirius, can you please take Ms. Dumbledore to the tower for me..Isabella, you will be moved into the HeadGirl tower as soon as I can prepare another room."

"That's fine uncle" I said as Sirius and I were leaving.

"Isabella, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, I guess.."

"What happened to you in the great hall today?" _Oh crap..what do I say..Ummm..think fast.. _"I just had a headache I guess..Why?"

"Well..it looked like you were in pain, and you were covering your ears..and.."

"Can you keep a sercret?"

"Yes."

"Alright, well..I have some magical powers..I can see visions..and I will eventually be bale to do wandless magic..I'm only telling you this because I have to tell someone, and I don't want to burden Lily with my problems.." The rest of the time, we walked in silence. When we arrived in the common room, I said goodnight to Sirius and headed up stairs.

I didn't feel tired anymore so I decided to head downstairs to the common room to read a book by the fire. As I was reading, I heard some noises coming from outside. I ran to the window and saw something moving outside. I heard a creek, I spun around and saw nothing though. I whispered 'Revealo' , as spell that my father taught me..it reveals anything secret in the room. All of the sudden I saw Peter, James, and Sirius standing on the other side of the room. _I wonder why Remus isn't with them...where are they going at this time of night?_

"James, is that you? Where are you guys going?"

"We are not doing anything, go back to bed..please!" James said...I heard them whispering, and then Sirius came up to me while the other two walked out of the portrait 'door'. "Isabella, you just have to trust us alright? We have to do something right now, and I would tell you what, but it's not my place to tell you..Please just go back to bed and pretend you saw nothing..Please!" he begged

"Alright" , I said, "just be careful please!"

As I was heading back upstairs to sleep.. _Flash_ I saw Sirius and James transform into what looked like a deer and a dog. They then went running towards a werewolf, the werewolf knocked James into a tree and you could see him transform back into his human form..he was bleeding. Sirius was next to him suddenly, he was crying, 'James..why you?" he was whispering.. _Flash_

"OMG James is in trouble..I can't let anything happen to him!" _Lily would never forgive me if she knew I could prevent it... _I made up my mind, and ran out of the common room till I reached the doors, that led to the outside. I opened them and slowly walked outside, sure enough off in the distance I saw a dog, deer, and a werewolf fighting. I didn't know what to do. I had to think fast.. _Magic won't stop it..what to do..I have to make a diversion to draw his attention away from them..hmmmm _I glanced up and I heard howling, there was the beast, running towards me, and I didn't even do anything yet to create a diversion. I felt frozen to the spot, I couldn't move.

"Isabella RUN!" I heard someone yell..I didn't have to think about it..I took off as fast as I could run. Then I saw a dog running beside me. This was no ordinary dog though because it was at least twice the size of a normal dog. I hopped on its back and it took me to the doors leading to the front hall. As I looked into its eyes, I suddenly knew that it indeed was Sirius. I didn't have time to think about it though because I then saw Dumbledore beside me that said, "Isabella, is that you? Why are you out here tonight? Go back upstairs, you need to be more careful."

As I was trying to sleep that night, I realized that I needed to talk to everyone, including Lily tomorrow, because I wanted answers..and I was going to get some..I also remembered that I needed to ask Lily why James seemed to hate Amos so much..he seemed nice to me..I then fell asleep..

**Please review..thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, or any of the other characters in this story except Isabella D. and her family.

_(Italics means that's a thought the main character is having)_

_Flash_ shows that a dream is ocurring

**Chapter 4:**

(Isabella's POV)

The next morning I got to sleep in because it happened to be the start of the week-end. I decided that I would talk to Lily, and the others about what happened last night first. I needed them to trust me..Sirius and Lily knew my secret. I walked down into the common room and sure enough they were all sitting in the corner by the window whispering to eachother. Remus looked very upset, and Lily looked scared for some reason.

All I heard was Lily saying, "Guys, she deserves to know the truth..she's been our friend for awhile now, and i'm sure she's already suspecting something is wrong."

"Hi Guys! How are you?" I said very loudly, pretending I didn't hear what Lily said, I was too upset to even think about what she had said.

"Hi Izzy! Can we talk to you in private..maybe, up in the boys' dorm in a minute?" said Lily. I saw Remus look frightened, I thought that he was scared of me because of my powers. I started to get upset..either Lily or Sirius told him, and now he was scared of me. _I trusted them...they promised me they wouldn't say anything.._ I started to lose control of my powers again, I felt very betrayed. The only friends I had betrayed me, and were now scared to death of me now. I heard Lily whisper to Sirius, "Sirius, she's losing control..you need to do something before she hurts someone..I'll take the others upstairs, run and get Dumbledore.."

"Ok.."

Lily grabbed James' hand and called the others, she yelled, "Everyone out of the common room, now!"

Everyone started scrambling out of the portrait. Objects were being hurled everywhere. For some reason, all I wanted to do was cause hurt to another person..I couldn't control myself, I needed to get control of my emotions, and fast...I tried as hard as I could but it wasn't working. All of the sudden, I saw Sirius approaching me, he was ducking and using his wand to avoid the objects. He finally got to me and wrapped his arms around me, in a hug. All of the objects stopping spinning, and fell to the floor. I felt calm again. I started to break down crying on his shoulder.

He held me for what seemed like hours, until he said, "Isabella, why don't you just go upstairs and rest..we'll talk later alright?"

"Why did you tell Remus about me? I trusted you? You betrayed me! Now he and Peter are afraid of me! How could you do that?"

"Isabella, you need to calm down before you lose it again, I know your upset..I didn't say anything about you..Remus is not afraid of you..if anything he's scared that your frightened of him!" he said. _What have I done..._

"Sirius, what do you mean? You guys didn't say anything about me?" I asked.

"No! We wanted to tell you what happened last night..and i'm sure you've probably already figured it out by now...just listen..we'll talk to you about it later alright?"

"Alright," I said. While he walked be back upstairs I turned to him and said "Sirius, I'm sorry for freaking out on you..it's just I thought you guys had told them about me and I got really upset...and" "Isabella, Dumbledore called Lily and I into his office this morning and told us to stay with you at all times because right now while your powers are devleoping, you are highly sensitive..at least until you can learn to control them..that is.."

"Thanks Sirius..your a great friend.." He looked at me with this look in his eyes..I didn't know what else to say so I just continued to walk upstairs.

Later that afternoon, while I was starting to read ahead for Charms class, Lily and the guys all walked into the room. I sat up but decided to stay silent. "Izzy.." Lily said, "We need to talk to you..you see..Remus..why don't you tell her?"

He looked into my eyes, and said, "Isabella, I am..I am..I am a werewolf..the one you saw last night, to be exact.." I was in shock.._Remus is a gentle and loving person, I could never imagine him turning into a beast like that...Oh no!_ _I think he took my silence for my answer _because he put his head down and began to slowly leave the room. I quickly got off the bed and ran to him. I gave him a huge hug. I felt him tense at first, but then he returned the hug. I realized that since he had been honest with me..I had better tell them the truth as well.

"Guys, I have something to tell you all too.." They didn't say anything so I continued. "I have these..magical powers..you see, I can see visions, and I can do wandless magic..the bad thing is that I cannot control my powers yet..i'm starting lessons tonight with Dumbledore though.." I put my head down because I didn't want to see their expressions..all of the sudden, they all jumped on me. I have never been so happy, they excepted me for who I was..Peter looked nervous though for some reason..at last after a while of staring at me, he smiled and then mumbled something about needing to go to the bathroom and left the room. For the rest of the afternoon, I played Wizards' Chess against Remus and Sirius..while Lily and James were out on a date. I wasn't sure where Peter went off to though, he should have been back by now.._Oh well..I hope Lily's having fun hehehe _

Around 5:50 I realized that I had better start heading to Dumbledore's 'Office'. So I headed out the portrait 'door' and began to walk. As I was approaching one of the many staircases, I started to fall for some reason, just in time I managed to grab another stair and hold on.._Ahhh a trick stair..oh dear! What am I going to do? _I saw Amos walking,

"Amos!" I yelled "Help me!" He ran over toward me and helped me up, I realized how strong he really was.

"Do you play quidditch?" I blurted out.

He smiled at me, "Yea, I'm the seeker for Hufflepuff..captain of the team as well actually..."

_Wow! He's hott, and he's athletic..I must be in heaven _"Thanks for helping me.."

"Anytime" he said and began to walk away.

"Hey! Would you like to meet me in the library tomorrow to help me catch up on some of the things you guys already learned before I came?" I asked._Where the hell did that come from..me and my stupid mouth.. _

"Yea, that sounds great..so, tomorrow around...3:00?"

"Sure..3:00..in the library.." I said, and he smiled walked away. Something about his smile made me fell weak in the knees. I couldn't believe I had just actually done that. What had I been thinking? I was going to be late so I walked into Dumbledore's office. He started off by asking me if I had ever been trained by my parents before..I said "Just a little bit.." for the next three hours, he threw objects, and spells at me and I would have to either dodge them, or fling them back at him using my wandless magic. He also told me that he was going to teach me how to keep people from reading my mind, but first we had to master wandless magic. By 9:00 I was ready to eat and go to bed. I said Goodnight, and gave him a hug.

He said "Isabella, Your room in the HeadGirls' tower is set up." I was so excited, now I could see Lily more! As I laid in bed that night for some reason all I could think of was Amos. I needed to find out some things about him. I walked to Lily's room, and knocked.

"Yes?" she said tiredly. "I was wondering how well you know Amos Diggory.." I said.

Lily looked up at me in suprise, "Why?"

"Ummm..hehe well, I think I like him..alright, I'm going to go to the library with him tomorrow, and I wanted to know if he's a nice person..that's all..and why does James not like him? I'm sorry I'm babbling..." Lily suddenly put her hand in front of my mouth to stop me from talking.

"Izzy, calm down! James hates him because he's a seeker..and well because in 4th year he and I dated breifly before I hooked up with James. Amos is a really nice guy, he's a polite gentleman too. I think you two would make a great couple!"

"Alright, thanks Lily!" We both said night to eachother and went to bed.

**AN: Please review! I'm sorry if there are some mistakes in this chapter and that is a kinda short, but my computer is broken, so I can't use word. I have to use WordPad on my little sister computer for the time being..sorry! **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, or any of the other characters in this story except Isabella D. and her family.

_(Italics means that's a thought the main character is having)_

_Flash_ shows that a dream is ocurring

**Chapter 5:**

(Isabella's POV)

After breakfast the next morning, Sirius volunteered to give me a tour of Hogwarts grounds. He showed my the Whomping Willow, and the qudditch pitch. He brought a broom with him, and he showed me some tricks. He asked if I wanted a ride on it. As I was about to say "sure", I heard Lily yelling, "Isabella! Your going to be late!" I glanced at my watch and saw that it was indeed 2:30. I quickly said goodbye to Sirius, but couldn't help notice that he looked sad, I quickly brushed off a guilty feeling that I got, and ran off towards the castle with Lily.

As we were running to the head girls' room, Lily said that she insisted that I wear something cute. She started picking out an outfit for me to wear. Ten minutes later, I was on my way to the library to meet Amos. I was dressed in some muggle lowcut jeans, and a light baby blue 'tube top'. My brown hair was wavy instead of straight and I had on mascara, some light blue eye shadow, and some lip gloss. I was dressed casually. As I was heading towards the library, I couldn't help but notice that a lot of guys kept checking me out. Then I saw Amos. His mouth was wide open. I started to giggle.

He said, "You look very..umm..nice..yes..that's the word.."

"Do you mind if we go down to the lake to study? Because the weather outside is very nice today.." He asked me. I nodded my head, and he linked his arm through mine and we headed outside to sit by the lake.

I opened my potions book and we started talking. I noticed that he hadn't said anything for a while so I thought he had fallen asleep. I looked up at him, and I saw he was staring at me. I stared back into his eyes. He started to kiss me..his kiss wasn't soft though, it was rough. He was forcing his tongue down my throat.

"Amos..this isn't right..I barely know you..get off" I said to him. He wouldn't listen. I pushed him away using all of strength and said,

"Amos, What is your problem? Lily said you were a nice gentlemen..but your not!"

He just started laughing and said "Isabella, that was about three years ago..people change.." Just as he was baout to kiss me again, I heard some coughing, I turned around to see a very angry looking Sirius and James standing behind us. I looked away.

Amos stood up, "What's the problem fellas?" He asked.

"Your my problem.." Sirius said and tackled Amos to the ground and started punching him. _Even though Amos was kissing me..meanly, Sirius didn't know that..so what is Sirius' problem? He didn't do anything to him..or James..and even though, he was taking advantae of me, he doesn't deserve this.._ I looked over and saw Amos underneath Sirius, he was bleeding pretty badly.

I looked at James and pleaded with him, "James, please make Sirius stop! Please! Lily wouldn't want this..you know that.." He looked at Amos for a moment and closed his eyes as if he were fighting something.

"Sirius, leave him alone..he's not worth it..Isabella, please just come with us" I said goodbye to Amos. I then followed Sirius and James back to the Gryffindor tower.

"Sirius, even though he deserved what you did to him..it wasn't right..I mean I can take care of myself you know..Plus you could get in a lot of trouble, because he is a head boy now and everything.."

"Isabella..I heard that he had a plan to seduce you..I just got upset..that's all..I'm sorry that I helped you..alright..goodbye"_ What have I done..he was just looking out for me...Oh dear..what to do now? _

"Sirius wait!" I said. He turned around, and I stepped closer to him.

"What?" he said. I looked up into his eyes, and saw that look again.We both just stood there, staring at each other for what seemed like hours. Then, out of nowhere I heard him whisper, "By the way..you look really beautiful today.." I smiled at him, I then realized why he was always hanging around me. I didn't know what took me so long to realize that he liked me. I could feel butterflies in my stomache, and I put my arms around his neck and brought his face close to mine.

"Thanks for helping me Sirius.." and then I leaned up and kissed him.After a few seconds, he started kissing me back. His kiss was nothing like Amos' was. His was soft, and gentle. As we let each other go to get a breath, he looked at me and said,

"Izzy, will you go out with me?" He looked so nervous, he reminded me of a little lost puppy.

I said "yes" and we kissed eachother before heading down for dinner.

**AN: Sorry about the short chapter, but I have the flu and am not feeling to well. I will try to write another chapter this weekend. I would like to get at least 10 reviews before I write the 7th chapter...Please Review:)**

**I'd like to say thanks to: XoXSweetheartXoX and Luckybebe101 for reviewing. Also, Doomstar (thanks for reviewing!)..I hope this chapter answered your question..**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, or any of the other characters in this story except Isabella D. and her family.

_(Italics means that's a thought the main character is having)_

_Flash_ shows that a dream is ocurring

**Chapter 6:**

(Isabella's POV)

As Sirius and I were walking into the great hall for dinner, Lily ran up to meet us. "Oh my god? Lily, I heard what Amos did! I'm sooo sorry, he was so much different a few years ago! Are you alright now?"

"Yea..we are.." I responded with a smile on my face.

"We?" then she must have noticed Sirius' and my smiling faces because she said, "You two..are..wow! Awww you two are so cute! Sirius, all I am going to say is that you had better not hurt her..i'm serious!" We all started laughing as we headed back to the Gryffindor table. James already knew somehow because he came up and said "Congrats!" Remus gave us each a hug, and Peter just smiled at us. Sirius and I went through a lot of adventures together during the four months. Until something scary and yet exciting happened during out fifth month together..

Four months came and went. Sirius and I did everything together, he has even taken me on a romantic getaway trip. One night I had woken up to hear a tapping noise by my window, I looked over and saw Sirius' head in my window.

"Sirius, what the heck are you doing!" I remember asking him, and then he looked at me and said

"Izzy, I wanted our anniversary to be special, so I have set up a midnight picnic for the both of us..just trust me, and hop onto my broom..please!" I looked deep into his eyes, and decided to go with him. He took me to the quidditch feild where I saw a blanket layin gin the middle, and I saw food, and some butterbeer. We picniced for thr rest of the night. I had never felt so happy in my entire life. My training with Dumbledore was going great, we are almost finished. Right now, we are perfecting my ability to use wandless magic. I haven't had any more depressing dreams/visions in a long time. Winter came, and so did the winter dance, I was so excited, Lily had helped my pick out a perfect light pink dress. It was strapless and had little beads down by the bottom. We had all of our ideas for our hair and everything planned out. We were both very excited.

One night, I was sitting in front of the fire place in the common room starting my charms homework, when I felt a searing pain in my head. I heard noises coming from behind me. I turned around and saw a dark figure approaching me. I realized I didn't have my wand on me. I started to panic when I remembered my wandless magic abilities. I was about to turn around and prepare to fight whomever this was when I heard someone say "Crucio!" and I was hit with this light..my world went black.

I opened my eyes. I tried to stand up, but all of my energy was gone. I looked at my wrists, they had a rope around them. I tried to perform wandless magic to conjure a knife to cut them, but was very upset and discouraged when all that happened was that the ropes sucked up the remaining energy that I had. I felt very weak. I heard some laughter, I looked up and saw Voldemort standing there.

He said, "Ms. Dumbledore, how nice it is to see you..you see, I was upset when I went to your house that night and could not find you. I had wanted to end your line right then and there. But, alas, you managed to not be there..I was going to leave you alone until I heard that your powers were emerging. Now, listen here, I will give you one chance to agree to let me train you some dark magic. With my help, you can become my dark queen. Together, we can rule the world..will you join me?" I spit at him,

"Crucio!" he said. I started writhing on the floor. I was in so much pain. I saw Sirius', and Lily's face, my parents, and Dumbledore's faces flash before my eyes.

"Listen girl, I can show you what will happen to your friends if you don't agree.." He said and placed his hands on my head.

_Flash_ In my mind I saw Dumbledore lying on the ground, there was a pool of blood near his head.._flash_ I saw There was Sirius, he was also dead. His face was very pale, and I heard him say.. "Isabella...why!" I started to cry.

"Have you seen enough? You don't want that to happen to them..do you?" I could feel tears streaming down my face, I felt like I was powerless to do anything. I couldn't let him use me and my powers. Also, I didn't want anything to happen to my remaining friends and family..I was about to waste some time by asking him questions when I heard a loud **BLAST** I saw Voldemort being blasted across the room. I then saw Dumbledore and Sirius. Sirius ran up to me and said a spell. The rope came off and he carried me away. The last thing I saw was Dumbledore heading towards Voldemort, but then Voldemort apparated, before I fainted.

I awoke in Dumbledore's office a week later. I found out that Voldemort had escaped, and that Dumbledore said that I would now have to have one of my friends with me all the time. He said that since I had been kocked out, I had sadly missed the Christmas/Winter dance. I later found out though that Dumbledore announced a Spring Ball because many people were not able to enjoy Christmas' ball..me cough me lol Now however, my energy is fully replenished, and my life was back to normal. Dumbledore only asked me a few questions about what happened before he released me and allowed me to go with Sirius back to the Gryffindor common room. As Sirius was leading me, I noticed that instead of going upstairs, we were heading outside.

"Sirius...where are we going?" He didn't say anything. Soon we were in front of the lake. He got down on one knee..I started to cry.

"Isabella, even though I have only known you for about 5 months now I feel like you and I have known eachother for eternity, you see, last week when you were taken, I felt like a peice of my heart had been taken, I never want to feel like that again... I was wondering if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife.."

I was so happy and he looked so nervous..I took his face in my hands, whispered "yes" and kissed him on the lips. Later that evening in the common room, we agreed that we would tell the others. We called them all down and told them. They all looked so happy.

I then heard Lily commenting to James. "See James, Sirius asked her to marry him before you asked me..and me and you have known eachother for longer..by the way, Izzy, I'm still very very happy for you!"

I then saw her glare at James and walk out. We all started to laugh and I saw James chase after Lily out of the common room. I was so happy I started to cry. I suddenly became very sad though when I realized that in a few short months, graduation would come, and I would have to leave Hogwarts...I didn't know that it was then that my life would be broken apart..little peice by little...

**AN2: I wasn't happy with the original chapter 6 so I added a bit. Sorry again for the short chapter..Please review:) I'd also like to thank lovergirl, ILuvSirius03, and Sirius' Girl Forver for reviewing, I really appreciate it! I'd also like to say that I will not be posting chapter 7 until I get at least 12 reviews..thanks and i'm sorry:)**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, or any of the other characters in this story except Isabella D. and her family.

_Flash_ shows that a dream is ocurring

**AN1: In this chapter the _italics_ in the middle are the lyrics of the song Isabella hears, also _italics_ still means the thoughts she's having:)**

**Chapter 7:**

(Isabella's POV)

A few months passed, and Sirius' and my relationship together could not have been better. The Spring ball was coming up in a few short days. As expected, I was going with Sirius, and Lily with James. The entire 'castle' was all in a buzz. One evening, Lily and I were sitting in the Head Girls' room, when Lily suddenly jumped up and said

"Oh my god! Izzy, we need new dresses for the dance..the old ones were for the christmas ball.."

This was quite unlike her because normally she only cared about her studies, but it was a nice change. I then realized that it was in fact our last dance at Hogwarts, so we deserved to be excited.

I decided to interrupt her "Lily, you need to calm down..my dress is fine..your the one who bought a green dress, for the christmas dance, not me. Plus, I doubt James will care what color your dress is..hehe"

"Your right..could we maybe find a spell to change the color of it though" So, for the rest of the night, we were asking people and looking in books for a simple charm. While Lily and I were looking for a charm, we came across a magazine that all you had to say was "Dresseo Rechango" and think of the dress in your head, and it could change even the most ugliest dress, into a gorgeous gown. We decided to try it. Since I still wanted a light pink dress, I flipped through the magazine, and found the perfect dress. I said "Dresseo Rechango" and thought of the dress. There was a small boom, and standing there before Lily and I was this breathtaking dress. It was dark pink at the top and then got lighter as it went down, reaching white at the very bottom. It was still strapless, and there were some small flower looking designs going down.

Then we started looking for Lily's dress. She wanted a light blue color that wouldn't clash with her hair or amazing green eyes. I started flipping once again through the pages, when I heard Lily gasp, I looked over and saw that she had already found her 'perfect' dress. It looked a lot more simpler than mine because of the lack of designs on it, but then again, she was Lily. It was a light baby blue color. It was also strapless, and had a long train in the back. That night, Lily and I decided that finding dresses was very difficult but that we had fun doing it. We ended up missing dinner, and just went straight to bed.

A few days later it was the day of the ball. All of the students, including Lily and I, were practically leaping with excitment. We went to all of our classes for the day, worked a bit on our homework, and then decided to start getting dressed. By the time we were in our dresses with our hair and makeup on, we looked stunning. Lily's hair was down, and curled. She had a bit of blush and mascara on. Her eyeshadow was a blueish color. My brown hair was also curled in little ringlets, around my face. I had on mascara, eyeliner, and some blush. I had some lipgloss, and some light pink eyeshadow. The clock said it was almost 8:00 p.m. so we decided that we had better start down. The boys were supossed to meet us by the top of the great staircase right before you enter the great hall. As Lily and I were approaching the staircase, we saw James and Sirius waiting there for us. I saw Sirius glance at me and saw him hit James to get his attention. They both looked at us as though we were their favorite dessert.

Sirius said "Izzy, you look beautiful" I smiled at him.

Next to us I saw James looked very nervous and was stuttering "Lily..you look very nice, umm I mean beautiful..no, I mean gorgeous..ummm"

She just smiled at him and kissed him soundly on the lips to shut him up. We all then walked into the great hall. We looked over by the punch table and saw Remus and his date. She was a Ravenclaw 6th year, named Melissa, that he was tutoring for Defense Against the Dark Arts class. He saw us and waved, he then walked over with Melissa and introduced his date. She was very pretty. She had long wavy blonde hair that went down her back. She was also wearing a light baby blue dress like Lily was. She really did look great in her dress, Remus looked very happy too. A little while after, Remus left with his date to go dance. _I wonder why Peter isn't here.. _I thought. Then before I could ask James why he wasn't, James and Lily took off outside for some reason, and Sirius had gone to get us some drinks. When he came back, I heard a song come on, and asked him if he wanted to dance. He said sure and steered me toward the middle of the dance floor.

_I try but I cant seem to get myself to think Of anything but you Your breath on my face Your warm gentle kiss I taste the truth I taste the truth You know what i came here for So, I wont ask for more _

_I wanna be with you If only for a night To be the one who's in your arms To hold you tight Wanna be with you There's nothing more to say There's nothing else i want more then to feel this way _

_I wanna be with you So, I hold this like night Like if you were mine to hold Forever more And...I'll say That i wanted so much to feel before_

_How beautiful it is just to be like this.._

_Oh baby I can't fight this feeling anymore Drives me crazy When I try to So call my name And take my hand can you make my wish baby ur command yeaah I wanna be with you There's nothing more to say _

_There's nothing else I want more then to feel this way I wanna be with you oh yeah(i wanna be with you) _

_I wanna be with you Wanna be with youu (i wanna be with you yeaahhh i wanna be i wanna be with you yeah _

_i wanna be i wanna be baby i wanna be i wanna be with you yeah _

As Sirius was twirling me around the dance floor, I remembered that he and I were engaged. Graduation was quickly approaching and I would have to leave Hogwarts. _Where would Sirius and I live? He never talks about his parents, and we can't intrude upon Lily and James..oh dear!_

"What are you thinking about" I heard him ask me

"Nothing.." I said.

"Well, you must be deep in thought about something because you keep stepping on my feet..they are going to turn blue soon.." we both started laughing. After a few songs, I saw Lily and James return, and Lily was smiling the biggest i'd ever seen her smile. James looked relieved. I then glanced down and saw a diamond on Lily's finger. I pulled Sirius with me and ran up to Lily and gave her a hug.

"Oh my gosh Lily! It's so pretty! Awww James you finally asked her..good job! Oh yea, Lily you have to tell me all of the details tonight alright?"

She agreed and then walked onto the dance floor with James. Sirius still looked oblivious to what was going on so I explained it to him.

"Oh..that, yea James has been nervous about it all day.." He told me.

"Poor James..well they make a really cute couple..awww their children will be so cute.."

Sirius glanced down at me when I said children. In all honesty, we had never even talked of our marriage and of children. I was nervous that he might not want children, I had always imagined living in a nice sized house with my kids running around, I wanted a baby girl and a baby boy. Maybe more..I wasn't sure. Sirius must have noticed that I looked sad for a moment because he took me outside and asked me "Isabella is there something wrong? All night you have been in deep thought, and all of the sudden when you meantioned the word children, your face fell..do you not want children" He asked me, I could sense some nervousness in his voice.

"Of course I want children..a lot of them" He smiled at me and then leaned down and kissed me on the forehead.

"Izzy, we also need to talk about some other things..like where we are going to live.." I looked up at him suprised, _I swear, it's almost as if he can read my mind sometimes _I thought to myself.

"You see, I already bought us a nice house by Lily's and James' house..you see James inherited a huge house in Godric's Hollow, so I decided to buy a nice sized house not to far from theirs..I hope that's alright..." He paused and glanced down at me to see my facial expression. I kissed him and said "I love you" which he returned. We both then went back into the dance. For the rest of the night, our 'group' danced, and we all had a great time. Then that night Lily and I sat up all night talking about our fiances'. Lily said that Dumbledore had said that he wanted to talk to Lily and James tomorrow though. We then went to sleep. Not knowing that tomorrow would be the start of the ruining of their 'perfect' lifes...

**AN2: I'd like to thank Padfootx34 and Lovergirl for reviewing..I hope you guys all like this chapter..please review:) Also, please email me and let me know if the links to Lily's and Isabella's dresses do not work..thanks:)**

**If you want to see Lily and Isabella's dresses, please e-mail me and I will give you the links.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, or any of the other characters in this story except Isabella D. and her family.

_Flash_ shows that a dream is ocurring

_Italics_ shows the thoughts that Isabella is thinking..

**Chapter 8:**

(Isabella's POV)

The next morning, I awoke to see Lily not in her bed. I went down to the great hall only to see that Lily, nor James was there either. Then I remembered that Lily had told me that Dumbledore had asked to speak with her and James this morning. I could only guess that they were there talking to Dumbledore, so I would just have to wait a while till they got back. I decided to take a walk around Hogwarts grounds. I started by the lake, then eventually passed the quidditch pitch and the whomping willow. I began to notice that it was getting quite chilly, so I decided that I had better head in. As I was walking back towards the castle, I saw Lily and James sitting by the lake. I ran over towards them. As I was nearing I heard Lily crying, and saw that she was shaking. _I wonder what's upset her so badly.. _James looked upset as well.

I heard Lily saying, "James..please just talk to me about this..please" I wanted to just leave them alone, to give them some space, but my curiosity got the better of me.

"Lily, are you alright? What happened?" She looked up at me, and then looked at James. He nodded at her and right as she was about to tell me, Sirius and Remus approached us.

"Hey guys, I went to the great hall and didn't see you guys there..what are you all doing outside.." Sirius started saying, I saw Remus nudge him and he immeadiately shuttup. They must have noticed Lily's tear streaked face.

"Lily, what's the matter? We have all been friends since forever..is there something wrong?" Remus asked. Once again, I saw her look at James, and I saw him nod back. After a few moments, he said,

"Guys..right after graduation..Lily and I..have to go into hiding..it's hard to explain, so all you guys need to know is that it is for our protection..we will still all see eachother..but just not as much as planned..i'm sorry..I wish I could tell you more.." he hugged Lily, kissed her on the forehead, and headed for the castle with Sirius and Remus right on his heels.

"Lily, i'm sorry! I will not bother you any longer with this subject..I understand that you guys cannot say anything, and therefore I will not ask. However, I must ask you to be honest with me..and if you ever need help or want someone to talk to, I just want you to know, that I will always be there for you.." She smiled at me and we hugged eachother.

She looked up at me and said, "Izzy..James' parents were killed..by Voldemort last night..that's why we have to go into hiding..James has refused to talk to me about it though, and I know it is bothering him.." All I could do was hug her..and a few seconds later, I could feel her tears on my shirt.

A few weeks after the incident by the lake there was only a week till graduation. Lily fell into a state of 'studying' it seemed as though that's all she did, I couldn't get her to talk to me, but I could tell and sense that she was falling into a state of depression. James, just used quidditch. He would go out and ride on his broom for hours, come back, eat and go to bed. I could tell that this was putting a strain on James' and Lilys' relationship..but there was nothing we could do until James finished greiving for his parents. Sirius, Remus and I were very upset to see our friends like this, we all barely talked to eachother except Sirius and I. Peter was always busy doing something, and was barely around anymore, and Remus started to hang out more with Melissa. We needed to plan something to lift everyone's spirits. It had been about a month since James' parents had died, and even though they did die, he does need to move on with his life.

Later that week, there was only a few days left till graduation. Lily and James were still not talking. We had to do something..and fast. Sirius and I spent almost every night thinking of ways to get them back together. Fianlly, we decided on locking them in a closet together. They would hate us, but it would work. I led Lily to the closet and pushed her in saying, "Lily..i'm sorry, but I have to do this.." She gave me a quick look of confusion before Sirius and came and shoved James in as well. I said "Accio wands" and their wands shot out and into my hands. We then locked the door on them. After a while, we still hadn't heard any noise from inside the closet so we both just left. The next morning, we both ran to the closet and opened it. Inside we saw Lily laying on James. James had his arm around her, and you could tell that they had at least been making out because of both of their swollen lips. I heard them start to awaken, so I threw their wands at them, they both started complaing.

We both smirked and Sirius said, "Izzy..can we do something fun later too?" and he winked at me. I started laughing, then I saw the michevious look on Sirius' face. I started to run away from him as fast as I could. I was able to make it to the Head girls' room but then he tackled me to the ground in a playful matter and said "Izzy..you know, if we want a lot of kids..we might want to start working on them..hmmm!"

I smiled at him and said "No..not until we are married.."

"Alright.." and he pouted. He was always able to make me feel guilty when he made that face. I started kissing him to make him stop, and then it turned into a full makeout session. This went on for quite sometime until James and Lily walked into the room.

We both stopped kissing and looked at them. "You two made up?" I asked Lily. She shook her head and said, "Yes..I think we did" and smiled at James.

For the last three days until graduation. Remus, Lily, Sirius, James, and I all hung out and played Wizards' chess..one could also find us all sneaking into the kitchens for a midnight snack or two. Also, on the last night before the day of graduation, Lily and I decided to prank the Slytherins ourseleves. We snuck in their 'dorm' and began our prank. The next morning, Lily and I waited till some Sytherins came out for breakfast. Once they were all seated down and began eating, Lily and I began to count, "One..two..three..four..FIVE!" then we all heard this one girl named Nacrissa start screaming. I did feel a bit guilty for doing the prank on her, because she was Sirius' cousin and all..but oh well! I saw all of the other Slytherins looking at eachother and they all started screaming. All of their faces were sprouting whiskers, their hair was all turning into a oranagish-brownish color. They started to get these long teeth coming out of their mouths. Their faces were turning into lion heads. Sirus, James, Remus, and Peter were all looking around confused at who could have pulled it off. They looked over and Lily and I and we both started laughing. The whole great hall started laughing, and even though later that evening we got yelled at by Professor Kettleburn (Head of Slytherin) it was worth it though because since tomorrow was graduation, there was nothing he could do to us..

As I was falling asleep that night, I thought about Lily, James, Peter, Remus, and Sirius, and all of the adventures we had gone on. I thought of Sirius' and my first kiss and date together. I thought of the night that I had been kidnapped by Voldemort, and the Spring Ball. I then began to think of our future. James and Sirius wanted to become aurors. Remus wanted to become an auror too. Peter was not sure yet, and Lily wanted to work at the Ministry. As I was thinking of where I could work, I fell asleep.

**AN: I'd like to thank XoXSweetheartXoX, DaBratgrl909, Doomstar, and Luckybebe101 for reviewing. Please Review:)**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, or any of the other characters in this story except Isabella D. and her family.

_Flash_ shows that a dream is ocurring

_Italics_ shows the thoughts that Isabella is thinking..

**Chapter 9:**

(Isabella's POV)

"Isabella! Where are you?" I heard Sirius yelling. I had to keep myself from laughing because I was standing right behind him, using James' invisibility cloak. When he opened the door to mine and Lily's room to start looking in there, I snuck past him. After about five minutes of him searching the room and bathroom of where I could be, he sat on my bed. I heard him sigh. I decided to stop messing with him, so I crept up to him, and whispered in his ear,

"I'm right here love..." He quickly turned around but did not see me there.

"Isabella, come on..please come out..the graduation ceremony is going to start soon, and Lily and James wanted to spend a while with us before they have to you know..go away..and.." I quickly threw off the invisible cloak and jumped on him. As he was about to continue giving me a lecture, I silenced him with a kiss.

"That's not fair.." he said to me between kisses "Your cheating..Izzy, as much as I would love to continue doing this..we need to go..nevermind.." he said as I started kissing his earlobe. We were in a heated makeout 'session' when all of the sudden I heard Dumbledore in my head saying, "Isabella, the graduation ceremony is going to begin in about a hour, and I believe Lily and James want you.." then he left my mind.

"Sirius, we do need to stop..sorry!" I said to him, and ran out of the room,

"Isabella, your going to be the death of me.." he said, and chased me downstairs.

We met Lily, James, Remus, and Peter in the great hall. For the next forty five minutes, we all laughed and had a bunch of fun. We had a quick bite to eat as well from the kitchens. We all took our food up to the Gryffindor common room. As the boys were talking about how much fun the year had been, my vision was suddenly clouded with what looked like pudding. I tasted it a bit, and found that is was indeed chocolate pudding..the same kind Lily was eating. I took it off my face, and I saw Lily grinning devishly. She pointed to the rest of the boys and winked at me. We snuck up behind Sirius and James and threw the rest of our food on their heads. They both looked at us in shock, I saw Sirius look over at James, they both started walking towards us with huge smiles on their faces. We both knew what they meant.

."Lily, run!" I yelled and we took off. They were too fast for us though and caught up with us when we were running by the lake. James tackled Lily to the ground, and I kept running. As I was getting nearer and nearer to the water, I looked back and saw Sirius right behind me.

"Sirius.." I said laughing He then gave me his innocent smile and threw me in the lake. I felt the cold water hit my body.

_flash_ "Isabella help me!" I quickly turned around and saw my little five year old sister, Jamie, drowning in a lake by our house.."Izzy..." I started to run towards her. At the time I was only 8, so I knew no magic to help her. As I was approaching her, I saw her head go completely under. I had wanted to jump in to save her, but I couldn't for I didn't know how to swim either, my dad was going to teach us the following summer. I yelled as loud as I could for my dad. I saw him come out of nowhere, and jump into the lake. I started bawling, I then felt my mom come up next to me. She suddenly colapssed on the ground. I looked up and saw my dad carrying my little sister, she was pale and her lips were completely blue. His eyes were tearing up. We then took her to St. Mungo's hospital, where she was confirmed dead. "Isabella.." he said, and just walked away. I felt like it was my fault. My father never talked of Jamie, or swimming again since then, including teaching me how to_. flash I'm so sorry Jamie.._ was the last thought I had before my world went dark.

A few days later, I awoke in the hospital ward. I was about to sit up, and I saw Sirius, and the rest of our 'gang' sleeping in chairs surrounding my bed. I felt Sirius stir, his eyes opened.

"Izzy..your awake!" he smiled at me and jumped up. He then awoke everyone else and yelled for madam Bailey. She asked everyone to be quiet for a moment while she examined me one fianl time before I was allowed to leave. After she was finished, the others decided to give Sirius and I a few moments alone. They all hugged me and walked out.

"Isabella, I'm so sorry..I had no idea that you couldn't swim. I'll never do anything like that again. I thought I almost lost you..again.." and I saw his eyes begin to tear up.

"Sirius..honey..it's alright..you didn't know, and I never told you." He leaned down and kissed me passionately. I then remembered the vision I had seen of my sister dying. I started to cry myself.

"What's the matter?" I heard Sirius ask me.

"Sirius..when I was drowning in the water..I had a flashback..You see..me and my little sister Jamie were playing in the backyard of our house. She was only 5 and I was 8. When my back was turned she must have fell in the water because then I heard her calling to me for help. I couldn't help her though because I couldn't swim either..and the look on my father's face, and hearing my mother crying.." I stopped talking and let Sirius just hold me in his arms.

"It's all my fault.." I whispered. I felt Sirius tense up.

"Isabella..that was not your fault. You were only 8! You can't go on in your life thinking it was your fault. She wouldn't have wanted that. And, as for your parents, they loved you..remember, your not alone..you have Lily, Dumbledore, James, Peter, Remus...me.." he said.

I kissed him and said "I love you" and for the rest of the afternoon, we just layed in eachothers arms, and eventually fell asleep.

A few hours later, I awoke to hearing "Lily, darling, as much as I know you don't want to leave..it's time for us..to..you know, go.." I opened my eyes and saw Lily and James standing a bit away from where Sirius and I were laying.

"James..I do love you..but.." Lily said, but was quickly interrupted when James said, "Lily..I can't believe this..are you breaking up with me? I know you don't want to go into hiding..I'm sorry..we already discussed this.." he hung his head down.

"James! That was not what I was saying..I do love you..more than I love myself..I know we have to go, but I wanted to be able to say goodbye to Isabella and Sirius..that's all.." I was about to get up when Sirius pulled me back down.

"Wait..let them get their anger out first..this has been building up for quite some time..you see James feels responsible that Lily has to go into hiding..away from her parents..and us..he feels like he doesn't deserve her.." he whispered in my ear.

"Lily, maybe we should just end our relationship..I don't want you to be unhappy..and" I didn't hear him continue what he was saying so I looked up. I saw Lily and James kissing.

"James..please don't suggest that..I love you..please don't do this..please! It's not your fault..I want to go with you..it's my choice.." He nodded and then he must have noticed that I was awake because he shouted

"Lily..they are awake!" Lily ran up to us and we said our goodbyes..I would see either of them for at least a month or two. I had missed graduation, but that didn't matter, Sirius and I were ready to leave Hogwarts. We would still come visit, and James would see Sirius through auror training. Once life got settled, everything would be back to normal..

A few months later, Sirius and I were finally settled in our new home. It was the perfect size to start a family in. We got an owl from James saying that he wanted to talk to Sirius and I at Hogwarts immeadiatly. We met Lily and James at Hogwarts that night.

"Isabella..Sirius..I'm..well pregnant!" Lily said. James was beaming from head to toe.

"James..congrats! But I am appalled at you..you didn't even wait until the wedding night.." Sirius started. I saw a guilty look flash over Lily's face.

"Actually..James and I have been married..since a few weeks ago..we wanted to invite you, we ended up only having Dumbledore there..i'm sorry..James wanted it to be done with incase he gets called away for auror business.." Lily said.

"James..I'm sorry, I didn't mean to accuse you.." Sirius said. James and Sirius started talking by themselves.

"Lily! I'm soo soo happy for you!" I said and hugged Lily.

"Izzy, when are you and Sirius going to get married?"

"Well..ummm i'm not sure, I mean I kind of wanted a long engagement and it's only been a couple of months..I'm not entirely sure actually.." I felt a bit stupid. Sirius was probably going to get sent out on auror missions/business soon, and I was going to be all alone.

"Hey darling..what are you thinking about?" "Marriage" I said.

"Well..do you want to wait a few more months..or now..or whenever you want is fine.." He said.

"Well..would you mind a few more months?"

"Of course not dear."

As more and more months passed by, I was starting to get worried. Sirius and I were never going to get married. Everytime we planned a date, he got sent away on business. Then, the one day that he promised me would work, Lily owled and said that she had just given birth to Harry James Potter. We met them at Hogwarts again, and Lily and James announced that Sirius and I would be godmother, and godfather. That night, while Sirius and I were getting ready for bed, he said,

"Isabella, do you think I am a good person for their secret keeper? I mean, everyone knows that James and I are close..and..well"

"Don't worry about it dear" I said, kissed him and snuggled up to him to go to bed.

**AN: Please review! Thanks a bunch! I already have chapter 10 almost done, so it should be posted by Monday or Tuesday at the latest. **

**I'd like to thank:**

**Diana- Umm well, I don't think he will die..but that could change..hehehe**

**Luckybebe101- Well..I hope this chapter answered your question..I honestly don't want to kill them off..:(**

**Padfootqueen****- Thanks for reviewing..I'm glad you like my story!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, or any of the other characters in this story except Isabella D. and her family.

_Flash_ shows that a dream is ocurring

_Italics_ shows the thoughts that Isabella is thinking..

**Chapter 10:**

(Isabella's POV)

Early in the morning I awoke and saw that Sirius was not there. I went downstairs and saw a note that said

"Izzy, I just wanted to talk to Dumbledore..I'll be backlater.."

So, I went about my day. I was able to send a few owls to my old friends from Hogwarts and clean up the house. Tomorrow night, Sirius and I were finally going to be wed. Lily and James said that they would attend, and it was going to be at Hogwarts. I was very very excited.

That night, I began to worry about Sirius, he still had not returned home. As I was heading downstairs to check if he was there, I felt a small pain in my head, and then _Flash_ "Lily, take Harry and run" "James, I can't leave you.." "Goo" _Flash_ I saw James and Lily dead on the floor. _flash _

"Oh no" I thought and immeadiatly went to Hogwarts. The minute I got to Hogwarts, Dumbledore grabbed my arm and we both apparated to what I guessed was Lily and James' house. I saw the dark mark above the house. I then looked over and saw a bunch of dementors surrouding a man. I looked at the man again, _Oh my god..that's Sirius..what are they doing?_

"Uncle, why are they surrounding Sirius"

"Isabella..Sirius is charged with the deaths of Lily and James.."

"No" I said and began to run towards Sirius.

"Sirius" I yelled, I saw him look up and then he was hit with a curse that must have knocked him out. The dementors took his body away, there was nothing I could do. I felt so hopeless, I started to run towards him again, but Dumbledore held me back.

"Uncle..why? He's innocent..he would never kill them..he's James' best friend..and my fiance.."

"Isabella..he's not guilty..Sirius came to me this afternoon saying that he wanted Peter to be the Potters' new secret keeper. I'm pretty sure Peter is responsible for this..but i'm afraid there is nothing we can do unless we can capture Peter and get him to confess.."

For the next few weeks, Isabella threw herself into her work. Between the deaths' of Lily and James, and Sirius being taken to Azkaban, she was a wreck. She would stay at work until around 2:00 am where she would then go home and get herself drunk. Tomorrow morning was Sirius' trial. She had been helping Dumbledore try to track down Peter, but to their sadness, they couldn't find any evidence that he framed Sirius.

The next morning, Isabella went to the Ministry with Dumbledore. They saw Sirius walk out. He looked terrible. He looked like he hadn't been getting any sleep, he had cuts on his arms, and he looked quite a bit skinny. The moment I saw him, all I wanted to do was run over to him and kiss his entire face, inch by inch. I wanted him to tell me that everything was going to be alright. But, it wasn't, and I wasn't sure if it ever would be. I glanced at Dumbledore while they were reading Sirius' charges. He looked very angry.

"I'm sorry Isabella.." I heard him say in my mind

"I will do whatever I can to help him though." then he was gone. I didn't want to look at Sirius anymore, I felt like it was my fault. I had these 'visions' yet I could never help anyone with them..I couldn't help but think that somehow this was my fault. I suddenly looked up and I heard the Minister of Magic say "Guilty" at that moment I felt like my heart had been split into many peices. I felt tears start streaming down my face

"Sirius..I love you.." I whispered, it seemed as though he heard me because he suddenly looked over at me. Dumbledore ushered me out of the room, and told me to go home and rest.

Later that night as I layed awake in bed, I thought of all the people that I had lost in my life, my younger sister, my parents, Lily, James, and now Sirius..I didn't know if I could take anymore. I had wanted to just end my life that night, but I just had to think about capturing Peter, and gettting him to confess, and then I had hope. I would be able to at least save Sirius.

The next morning, I decided that I would go and visit Sirius. I had to see him, I would find a way to make our relationship still work, I knew he was innocent and I was not going to give up on him anytime soon. As I was talking to one of the guards, a dementor passed me, I felt suddenly cold, and I saw Jamie drowning in my my head. I had wanted to just leave at that moment, but I had to see Sirius. Once we were at his 'cell' the dementor opened it, took away my wand, and then 'glided' away. I walked over to Sirius' body on a little mat on the floor. I knelt beside him

"Sirius..hunny, i'm here..it's me Isabella.." He opened his eyes, I wanted so badly to just throw him over my shoulder and walk out with him. I couldn't stand to see him like this, it made my stomache hurt.

"Izzy..is that you" he whispered.

"Yea..i'm here..i'm not going to be going anywhere for awhile.." I tried to convice him..but more myself. I took his face in my hands and kissed his entire face. I wanted to conjure him another blanket and some extra food. I quickly conjured him some more blankets and some extra food using my wandless magic. I just held him and fed him the food for the rest of the hour. A dementor than came to the cell and pointed out. I said alright and he backed away a little.

"Sirius..i'll come back tomorrow alright..I love you, never forget that.." I said to him.

"Izzy.." I turned around to look at him

"I don't want you to ever come here again..you hear me! This is no place for you..i'm sorry" he said.

"What? I will not just let you rott in here..Sirius, I love you, now i'll just pretend that you didn't say that and i'll see you tomorrow.." I said slowly and started walking out.

"Isabella..I didn't want to do this..but..our relationship is over..I don't want you to come here again.." He said to me, I could hear that he was sobbing. I was about to go comfort him and try to change his mind when the dementor reached his hand out towards me and pointed 'out', he then handed me my wand, and I left.

**AN: Please review! I should have another chapter posted by the end of this week sometime. **

**I'd like to thank:**

**Zeusfluff- thanks for reviewing..I'm glad you like my story!**

**Padfootx34- thanks..once again! lol The next couple of chapters might be a bit sad..sorry, but it's got to happen!**

**haters r gonna rock dis world- Thanks for reviewing:)**

**lovergirl- I'm so so sorry but I'm afraid I can't tell you..however, the next chapter or two (including this one) might be a bit sad! But things will get better..eventually, sorry!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, or any of the other characters in this story except Isabella D.

_Flash_ shows that a dream is ocurring

_Italics_ shows the thoughts that Isabella is thinking..

**Chapter 11:**

(Isabella's POV)

Over the few next weeks I tried and tried to see Sirius, but it would seem that he told the guard not to let me in. I didn't know what to do, my fiancé was in Azkaban, my best friend and her husband was dead. One of my friends was a traitor, and the other was always busy with auror work. I didn't know how I was going to be able to keep paying for the house. My job was just as a waitress at the Leaky Cauldron, and then at night I usually went and talked with Dumbledore. We would talk about many things from Sirius, to Peter, and my powers to Voldemort. I guess I was just going to have to get a job at nighttime too. There was no way I was going to give up this house, it reminded me of Sirius, and I needed that right now more than ever. At night, I would dress myself in some of his pajamas and I would stare at pictures of him and me together. I had asked Dumbledore if I could keep Lily's' and James' son, but he said that he wanted to keep Harry hidden away in the muggle world for as long as he could away from Voldemort.

The weeks turned into months, and months into years. It had now been about 11 years since Sirius had been locked up in Azkaban. I had gotten another job besides a waitress; I was now also working at the Daily Prophet. On days that I wasn't working, I would spend cleaning and re-cleaning the house. I didn't go out much, except to get myself drunk. Until one night, Remus came to me and said that no matter how hard it was, I needed to get over Sirius. It had been 11 years. I kind of understood him. I would try it, so that day Remus and I stored away all of Sirius' stuff into a closet. He said that I needed to take a break from one of my jobs, and go out and meet people. He also said that he knew a friend that wanted to meet me.

"Guy or girl" I asked him jokingly.

"Isabella, you need to start dating other people..." I caught him off saying

"No! I can't date other people...I won't" He came towards me and I could tell he was upset

"Isabella, I know it will be hard, but you need to understand that Sirius is not coming back...he's gone Isabella...Dumbledore and I are getting really worried about you...first you work till all hours...at both jobs...then you come home and get yourself drunk...would Sirius want to see you like this? Think about yourself for once...Dumbledore and I have already talked to both of your boss' and they both agreed to give you a while off...Please...at least consider it, alright" He said. I looked into his eyes and really saw his concern for me. I made a vow to myself that from that day forward, I would date other people and make new friends.

"I'll try it…" I whispered and he hugged me. The moment he hugged me I started bawling. I never wanted to let go of Sirius, but Remus was right, I needed too.

Over the next few months, Isabella had tried dating many men. From Jake the new teacher at Hogwarts, to Alex the man that worked at the Ministry. They were all very nice, charming men. Except for some reason, Isabella was always able to find something wrong with them. Like, Josh, whom she had said was too old for her, even though he was only two years older than her, and, George who was not funny enough for her she had claimed. Remus began to get frustrated with her and said

"Isabella, I'm going to hook you up with one last guy...please try to like this one..." he had said to me. A few days later, a man with light brown hair and dark brown eyes was at my door. His name was Matt Diggory. He was a very nice charming man, he was Isabella's age, and he worked as an auror. He came from quite a wealthy family, and was very well respected, like her family was. That night, he took her out to dinner at a nearby little restaurant, and she found that he was also quite a gentlemen and he was very funny. She honestly couldn't find anything wrong with this one. He was perfect, and she found that when she was with him, she was able to forget Sirius. Maybe, it was also because his eyes reminded her of Sirius' eyes. They went on more and more dates. One night he had taken her on a midnight stroll. They walked through the park holding hands, and talking to each other. They ended up dancing in the middle of the park that night, and that was where they had their first kiss together. Remus and Dumbledore were very happy for her. She had gotten a raise at the Daily Prophet and was now able to stop working at the Leaky Cauldron. She also decided that if she really wanted to get over Sirius that she would sell their home. With the money from the house, she was able to buy a small flat and completely refurnish it. She still kept all of Sirius' things and would, from time to time, pull it out to look at them. She was happy again, but Dumbledore could tell that she still missed Sirius terribly. He was nowhere near close to finding Peter, this he knew, but would he want Sirius to come back and hurt her again, when she was happy with Matt? He knew that he wanted his niece's happiness. If finding Peter and saving Sirius would make her truly happy again, then so be it.

With yet another year gone by, Isabella seemed happy once again. Matt had taken her to meet his parents, and she took him to meet Dumbledore. She knew that her and Matt's' relationship was getting very serious. Remus had confirmed her suspicions when he came over one night to tell her that he was now the new DADA Professor at Hogwarts. He also let 'slip' that Matt had been hinting to him that he wanted to propose to her. She had decided that she would finally put away the ring that Sirius gave her. She always wore it around her neck on a chain. She rarely cried anymore at night, it seemed that she was out of tears for Sirius. She decided that night, that if Matt did propose to her, that she would say "yes" to him. I also decided that after all these years; I wanted to meet Harry…

**AN: Please review! I know that my chapters seem short but that is because I do them in paragraph form compared to spacing every line out, so they actually are quite long )…Also, I don't have school all this week, so I can write as much as I want hehe anyways; another chapter will be up soon! Don't worry! lol I'd like to thank: haters r gonna rock dis world, Luckybebe101, gemini, ****padfootqueen****, Diana, XoXSweetheartXoX, and ****unprofssina**** for reviewing..and don't worry, I don't think i'm going to kill Sirius off..lol:)**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, or any of the other characters in this story except Isabella D.

_Flash_ shows that a dream is ocurring

_Italics_ shows the thoughts that Isabella is thinking..

**Chapter 12:**

(Isabella's POV)

As I awoke the next morning, I looked out the window. It was a bright sunny day, and later that evening I was going to see Harry, my godson. I was so nervous, _what if he hates me? _I couldn't help but think to myself. I glanced at my clock, I was going to be late for work. I jumped into the shower, got dressed and apparated to my work. As I was heading to my desk I glanced around and saw that a lot of people looked upset and some teriffied. _What's going on_ I thought. As I was seated at my desk, I saw a newspaper sitting there. I glanced at the headline, 'Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban' I fainted.

I awoke in Dumbledore's office, "Isabella, I trust that you've heard the news.." I nodded at him, I didn't know whether to start crying or to jump for joy. I had finally gotten over him, I had Matt now. I then remembered that Matt had no idea that I was still engaged to Sirius, I doubt he even knew that Sirius and I used to go out. I would deal with Matt later though.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now uncle.." I told him.

"That's understandable.." He said.

"Uncle, may I see Harry while i'm here..." he looked at me and smiled,

"Of course you may..." he then summoned Harry to his office, and left. I started to shake, _how would he react to me? Did he know about Sirius?_

"Hello, Dumbledore said that you wanted to see me..am I in some sort of trouble mam?" I heard someone say behind me. I jumped up and turned around. I gasped, he looked like the spitting image of James. Except for his eyes, they were Lily's amazing green color. I wanted to cry, he reminded me so much of them.

"You must be Harry..." I said quietly for I wanted to cry.

"Harry, my name is Isabella Dumbledore...I am Dumbledore's neice." He came over and shook my hand,

"Your uncle is a wonderful man Mrs..Ms.."

I saw him glance at my hand, "Ms. Dumbledore" he finished.

"Harry, there is no easy way to say this..I am your godmother.." for a moment he just looked at me.

"Please..say something, you see I went to school with your parents..is there anything you'd like to know?"

He just stared at me for a few moments, and as he was about to answer, Remus came in.

"Hello..Dumbledore said that you might need me here..hello Harry...Harry have you met Isabella, she's a really great person.." he then came over and hugged me.

I could tell that Harry needed to know me a bit more, so for the next hour or two, Remus and I told him all about our adventures with Lily and James.

"Then, Isabella got engaged to Sirius, and Lily to James.. and.." but before Remus could continue, Harry stood up.

"Sirius..the man that is out to kill me? You.." he then pointed at me. I went silent, I forgot that Sirius was Harry's godfather.

"Harry...what do you know about Sirius?" I heard Remus ask him. I wanted to leave, I didn't want to think about Sirius and I anymore, I had just wanted to forget him.

"I know he murdered my parents, and he's escaped from Azkaban and is now out to kill me.." Harry said. As I was about to jump out of my seat and tell him how truley nice of a person Sirius really was, Remus whispered in my ear, "Izzy..he can't know..let him figure it out.." I then said my goodbyes and left.

I walked inside my flat and saw an owl sitting on my windowsill. The message said,

"Isabella, I wanted to have dinner tonight together, so please owl me back with a response a.s.a.p. Matt"

I decided that I needed to get out of the house tonight anyways, so I responded with a "yes" and started to get ready. I got dressed in a black spagetti-strapped dress. I had heels on and a little bit of makeup. I then met Matt at a little cafe down the street from my apartment. We had dinner and then ordered dessert. I noticed that he looked very very nervous.

He said, "Isabella you look very beautiful tongiht.." and he leaned over and kissed me. All of the sudden I got a chill, and looked over towards the window. I saw what looked like a black dog walking away from the window. _Sirius..._ I told Matt that I felt ill and that I would owl him tomorrow. I then quickly apparated to my flat.

When I got to my flat, I ran to the bathroom and and splashed some water on my face. I was so overreacting I told myself. I wasn't even sure that it had been Sirius. I heard a noise in my livingroom and went to investigate what is was. As I walked into my livingroom, I felt a cold hand cover my mouth...

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW:) Sorry for the cliffy, I wanted to write the rest in another chapter, which will also be up soon. I want at least 40 reviews before I post Chapter 13. Please! lol**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, or any of the other characters in this story except Isabella D.

_Flash _shows that a dream is ocurring

_Italics_ shows the thoughts that Isabella is thinking..

**Chapter 13:**

(Isabella's POV)

As I walked into my livingroom, I felt a cold hand cover my mouth. I started to think of a spell I could use when I heard the person whisper

"Shhhh..be calm, it's only me..." I relaxed instantly, it was only Matt.

I turned around and said, "What are you doing here?"

"I was coming to see if you were alright because you left in such a hurry..then I heard a noise coming from your livingroom..." he said. We listened for a few more moments before we gave up. I made some tea and we sat and drank. I looked at the lock and saw that it was almost 11:00 pm I was really tired.

"Thanks for coming Matt, but you can leave now..I really am fine.." I told him.

"No..actually I can't..." he said, I looked up at him, I saw his face darken, he looked different, almost evil somehow.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. I saw him playing with his sleeve. He rolled it up and there was the dark mark. I gasped.

"Matt..please leave..please.." I whispered, trying to pretend that I did not just see the dark mark. Just looking at it made me want to barf. He advanced towards me,

"Isabella, I really didn't want to do this..I'm sorry" he said,

"Wait..what are you talking about? Please at least tell me first...you owe me that" I practically begged him, I had to waste some time. I saw him sigh,

"You see, I became one of my master's followers before you and I were dating. I was then told to get close to Remus Lupin by becoming an auror..and then date you, gain your trust, and take you to him...I really did fall in love with you though...but now, sadly you had to find out s--" I started firing some spells at him. None of them seemed to be working though, he kept dodging them and firing them back at me. _His auror training must have helped him _I thought bitterly.

"Matt...please..don't do this.." I begged him, thinking I could maybe trick him.

"Matt.." I said as 'sexily' as I could. I used all of my courage to walk up to him. It must have worked for he stopped firing spells at me. When I reached him, I started caressing his face. He closed his eyes, _it must be working.. _I thought to myself. As I was about to reach for his wand, his eyes snapped open.

"Naughty, naughty, Isabella, thought you were going to trick me did you..." he laughed and pushed me to the ground and snapped my wand in two. _What can I do now.._

"I know that you are tired, so you can't possibly be that hard to deal with, with only your wandelss magic to help you.." he said and then laughed. I actually felt afraid, he was right, I was tired, and to do wandless magic, I had to have a lot of energy.

I was going to fight till the end though, there was no way I was going to Voldemort. The fighting continued, and my energy was quickly draining. I fell to the ground, and was about to use my last remaining energy to fire one last spell, Avada Kedavra, when Matt suddenly fell to the ground. I looked up, and saw a dark figure approching me and said,

"Thankyou so mu--" I glanced up at the person's face and gasped. It was Sirius, I felt like I was frozen in place, he didn't say anything, only grabbed me and apparated.

We appeared in Hogwarts.

"Ahhh Isabella..." I heard my uncle say, "I'll just be leaving now..Sirius, you and I can talk later..." and with that, he left room. I turned towards Sirius. I suddenly got very angry at him. I went up to him and slapped him as hard as I could. He made no response. How dare he think that after almost 13 years he could just walk back into my life and expect everything to be fine. He left me. I had no one else. I started pounding him in the chest.

"How dare you..I hate you..I hate you..." I told him angrily in-between tears. Once again he didn't respond, he just wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I stopped hitting him and started crying into his chest.

After a few moments of just crying I heard him whisper, "I'm sorry Izzy..I never meant to hurt you..you know that.."

After a few more moments of silence I realized what I did, and I then started kissing his face and saying "I love you" "I love you" over and over again.

"Isabella..." he moaned. I realeased him.

"We need to talk..." he said. So, for the next two hours, I explained everything that happened to me over the twelve years he had been gone. He then told me how he escaped and that he never meant to hurt me but he didn't like me seeing him suffering while he was in Azkaban.

"Sirius..you hurt me so badly when you left though...I wanted to kill myself..." I started crying.

"Isabella, you must understand I didn't want you to see me like that. I was in prison for christ sake (sorry for the language) I mean..." He tried to explain to me, he sounded quite frustrated.

"It's alright now Sirius...I love you.." I told him and we kissed. Once we came back for air he asked me,

"Isabella, there is something I need to know though..you never..well..with him? Did you?" He asked me quietly.

I looked at him confused for a moment, _what is he talking about..oh..Matt_ I thought finally understanding what he was asking me.

"No Sirius..never.." He didn't say anything else but got down on one knee.

"Isabella, please do me the honor of becoming my wife tonight, this should have been over a long time ago.."

I kissed him and we then both agreed to continue our relationship and never speak of Matt again. Matt, of course, was put on trial and then sent to Azkaban. Later that evening Dumbledore finally married Sirius and I. Remus was present, along with Harry. Harry finally had someone to live with during the summer. That night, Sirius and I were told to stay in a secret room in Hogwarts. We were to remain there until Peter was caught. Which Dumbledore told us that would happen soon because Matt was able to give them some clues as to where he might be. That night, Sirius and I made love for the first time. I was never happier in my entire life, though I did know that it would take some time to get Sirius' and my relationship back to where it was before the whole Azkaban thing.

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW! HE'S BACK! lol Anyways, I'd like to thank: ILuvSirius03, Lovergirl, XoXSweetheartXoX,Padfootx34, and Haters r gonna rock dis world for reviewing..I really appreciate it! ) Another chapter should be up within the next few days. There will probably only be at least 5 more chapters for this story till the end..thanks once again!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, or any of the other characters in this story except Isabella D.

_Flash_ shows that a dream is ocurring

_Italics_ shows the thoughts that Isabella is thinking..

**Chapter 14:**

(Isabella's POV)

During the next few weeks, Sirius had taken me to the Headquarters of the Order of the Pheonix. He then explained to me that this used to be his old house, and it would be where we would be staying until he was freed.

"Sirius, is Harry going to come live with us?" I asked him one night while we were preparing to go to sleep.

"Well, I was kind of hoping that he could...during the summer ya know...why?" He asked me.

"Oh..." then I noticed the look on his face,

"Oh, no Sirius, I would love Harry here, he just reminds me so much of them that sometimes he brings back memories...that's all.." I said to him my eyes watering up.

"It's alright...shhhh" he said and pulled me close to him. I fell asleep soon after.

The next morning I felt sick, like I never had before. I kept getting very dizzy and my emotions were 'sky rocketing'...one minute I felt like crying, the next I was very very upset. I could feel my powers rising, I needed to go see Madam Pomfrey. When I went to see her, my suspiscions were confirmed, I was indeed pregnant. Madam Pomfrey told me that I needed to rest, and that I was at least 2 weeks along already. She also said that I need to be careful with my emotions around others, if someone were to set a powerful pregnant witch off, who knows what could happen. As she was explaining to me about my mood swings and what to expect, I sort of blanked out. I then realized that this baby was obviously Sirius' and I would have to tell him. I wasn't sure if he wanted a kid right now, I mean he is still on the run from the aurors and demetors after all. I needed to talk to Remus. He would know what to do.

"Remus..." I called "Remus..."

"Yes? Oh, Isabella, it's you...I haven't seen you in awhile...how are you?" he said with a big smile on his face.

"Well...actually...RemusI'mpregnant" I said in a rush and looked down.

"WHAT!" he said

. "Sorry to bother you...nevermind..." I said and walked out.

"Wait!" I heard him call after me, "Isabella, that's great news! I'm so happy for the both of you, I bet Sirius is estatic.." he then looked at me..

"He does know doesn't he?"

"Well..no..." I said sheepishly. "I don't know what his reaction is going to be..." I said.

"He'll be thrilled! Do you know how long he has wanted a family of his own, a daughter or son to raise...I promise you, he'll be jumping up and down in joy!" With Remus saying that, I quickly apparated.

"Wait, Izzy, there's something else..." I heard him say right before I apparated.

When I walked in, I saw Sirius reading a Quidditch magazine. I took a deep breath and began to walk towards him, "Hey Izzy, I need to tell you something..."

"Yes?" I said. "Well, you see, Dumbledore is sending me on a mission wih Remus...and I'll be gone anywhere from a few weeks till a few months..." He said and waited for my reaction.

"What!" I said. "You can't leave now, Sirius, I'm pregnant, and that's a very long time to be away, and if you and Remus are gone who is--" I babbled quickly, I needed to just get out of the room, because I was getting upset. I felt him cover my mouth with his hand.

"What did you say?" "I didn't say anything..." I said and tried to walk out of the room to vent alone. "Did you say that you're pregnant?"

"Yes, Sirius, I am...but now you are leaving, again. It's not fair, I just got you back, and now you are leaving again, and your taking Remus...how am I supossed to occupy my time...it's not fair, I know I sound selfish, but I deserve to be selfish right now and---" He came over to give me a hug,

"Get away from me..." I snapped and walked out of the room, and into the bedroom banging the door as I walked through.

I felt stupid. Here, my husband was leaving to go do Order business, and I had to yell at him the night before he was leaving. I was angry though, plus I think the fact that I was pregnant helped too. Madam Pomfrey had warned me about my emotions. He didn't need to leave yet, he needed to stay with me. Plus, Remus was going with him, so I would have no one to talk to, and spend time with while Sirius was gone. I decided to go apologize, right after I had taken a little nap though.

When I had awoken, I looked all over the house for Sirius. There was no sign of him anywhere. I then saw that there was a little note on the fridge. It read,

"Isabella, Dumbledore said that Remus and I had better start our mission tonight, so we decided too. When I came into our room to say goodbye, you looked so peaceful sleeping that I couldn't disturb you. I love you and while I am gone, please take care of our baby and yourself, I will be back as soon as I can, I promise."

I quickly apparated to Hogwarts to see if they had indeed already left. I checked Remus' room, and saw that no one was there. I checked all over Hogwarts, but did not find them. As I was heading to the library to read a book or two, I ran into something very hard.

"Shit--" I said.

"Now, Ms. Dumbledore, I don't think that's very appropriate language..." I heard someone say jokingly. I recognized that voice, I looked up and saw Serverus standing there. When I was younger he was never mean to me because I was Dumbledore's neice and we used to hang out all the time when we were about 5-11 years old. Then, he went off to Hogwarts and I barely ever saw him 7th year.

"Hey Sev" I said using his old nickname.

"Why do you persist on annoying me?" He said.

"Hey! No need to get all defensive, why are you here, at Hogwarts?" I asked him.

"What are you talking about? I have been working here as the potions teacher ever since 7th year graduation.." he told me.

"Oh..i'm sorry, I don't recall seeing you here at all though.." "That's because I'm always in the dungeons.." he said to me and began to walk away.

"Hey Sev?" I heard him sigh and turn around. "Yes, Isabella?" He said.

"Wait for me.." I said. He suddenly got a confused look on his face. "I'm coming with you..and by the way, you can stop glaring at me now..that doesn't work on me" I said. For the rest of the evening, Serverus and I worked on potions for Madam Pomfrey, and we started to talk about our pasts.

"Hey Sev, do you want to do something tomorrow...like fly?" I asked him. I was probably the one of the only people on the earth who knew of Serverus' love to fly. He looked at me as if I were mental

"Alright..I suposse. But, you have to help me on with the rest of the potions..deal?" From that day on for the next week or two Severus and I became unseperable. I had forgotten how much I loved making potions. I had felt a bit guilty for spending so much time with Sev, but I knew that him and I were only friends and would remain such.

One evening Serverus and I were woking on a wolfsbane potion,

"Where is your mutt of a husband?" He asked me.

"Sev that is not nice at all, so I'd appreciate it if you would not insult him.." I snapped at him.

"Well jeeeez, I'm sorry." He said, though I knew he didn't really mean it. After a few minutes of silence I heard Sev ask,

"So, really, where is he?"

"On a mission.." I said with a slight tone.

"What's your tone about?" He asked me.

"Nothing..I..it's just..nevermind.." I told him.

"You can tell me you know.."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course.."

"It's just that..well..alright, Sirius was in Azkaban for about 13 years, right?" I saw him nod his head.

"Well, I don't know, I just guess I miss him and I wish we got more time alone..nevermind." I told him.

"Are you saying you regret marrying him in the first place?"

"I never said that! Don't you dare twist my words around.." I yelled at him. For some reason I didn't want to admit to myself, but yes, I did feel that way sometimes.

"Don't get me wrong or anything, I love Sirius more than life itself, it's just so hard sometimes..." I continued. "It's just hard that's all..can we please be done with this topic now.." I asked him, tears running down my face. Without saying a word he came around the table and hugged me. This was the side I loved about Severus. No one else ever saw this side of him, his side where he was not sarcastic, he was kind and caring. I layed my head down on his chest and cried. I cried for my parents, Jamie, Lily and James, and Sirius.

"What are you doing with HIM Isabella?" I looked up to see Sirius standing in the doorway all red faced. I let go of Severus and faced Sirius.

"What are you talking about..why can't I hang out with a friend?" I asked him.

I saw Serverus smirking at Sirius out of the corner of my eye. "That's it.." Sirius said and punched Sev in the nose. They started fighting on the ground, physically, punches were being thrown this way and that way.

"Sirius...Serverus STOP!" I yelled. Both men were flung backwards against a wall.

"What were you thinking Sirius? Why did you attack him? All we were doing was making potions..." He looked away ashamed.

"Severus, can you please leave for a second..." He was about to argue "NOW!" I yelled and he walked out.

I turned to face Sirius. "Sirius, Sev. and I are friends, I've known him since I was 5 years old! Him and I are just friends..that is all!" I said and released him from the wall.

"I'm sorry Izzy, it's just Harry told me that you were with Serverus, and I got upset..and--" I went up to him and started kissing him.

"Why do you do that, first you yell at me, then you kiss me..your so confusing.." he said.

"Do you not want me to kiss you anymore?" I asked him teasingly.

"No, of course not!" he said in a rush. I smiled at him, and we both started talking about his adventure. He told me that he had to go with Remus to visit the vampires, and the werewolfs. They had to convince them to join Dumbledore's side. Apparently, it was able to work quite quickly.

"Remus said that he had it under control and I could leave." Sirius finished telling me. "And, so here I am.."

"Well...I'm glad." I told him.

"Isabella..why were you crying?" He asked me. For the next hour or so we stayed in Severus' lab just talking. It felt good to get it all out. Sirius understood and we made a pact that things would change from then on.

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW! lol I've decided that I may make it a bit longer than I expected, because they still have to catch Peter, and Isabella has to have her baby...so, don't worry, you have at least a few more chapters till the end of this story. Also, I'd like to thank: Diana, Doomstar, and ****haters r gonna rock dis world**** for reviewing! )**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, or any of the other characters in this story except Isabella D.

_Flash_ shows that a dream is ocurring

_Italics_ shows the thoughts that Isabella is thinking..

**Chapter 15:**

(Isabella's POV)

"You are so frustrating sometimes, you know that?" Sirius yelled at me,

"Then why did you marry me?" I yelled right back at him. He then angrily stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. I didn't even remember what little trivial thing we were arguing about this time. For some reason, we were constantly at each other's throats about really stupid things. Last time, it was because he was not home exactly when he said, another time was when he couldn't find some papers he needed. We would both walk away, and vent ourselves. Normally, he would come back and apologize and say something like,

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be upsetting you while your pregnant, I love you..." and we would makeup. I didn't think that was going to happen this time though, I then recalled what had happened;

_flash_ "Severus, where are you? Madam Pomfrey said that you had some potions waiting for me to help me with my pregnancy..." I called. He then came out with some potions in his hands.

"Here you are..." he said to me. He then looked at me with an evil glint in his eye, leaned down and kissed me! _What the hell_ I thought and quickly pushed him off.

"What is your problem? Hello! I'm married!" I said to him, slapped him, and then proceeded to walk out of the dungeons as fast as I could. Once I had apparated back to our 'home' Sirius approached me,

"Isabella, is there something you want to tell me?" He asked me.

"No, not really, why?" I asked him curiously.

"Isabella please just tell me the truth!" He said to me quietly.

"I don't know what you want me to say..." I said to him. For the next 15 minutes, we argued, because apparently he saw ME kissing Snape. We then got into this big argument, when I was trying to tell him the truth.

I also remember saying, "Sirius, Serverus is more of a man than you are acting right now, yes, he did kiss me, but I did yell at him, so get over it, it's done now! Also, don't think that you are sleeping in the same bed as me tonight..." _flash _

_Oh dear what have I done now...damn you Serverus, I really hate men sometimes... _I was not going to be the one to apologize. But, I knew that Sirius had way too much pride to tell me that he was sorry this time, especially since it had to do with Snape. I decided to go to Honeydukes to get some chocolate to make myself feel better.

When I arrived, I bought some chocolate and decided to stop by the Leaky Cauldron to grab some actual good food, and maybe sit there and read a book or two. I was reading a magazine called "Quidditch Plays and Teams" I was just reading up on the Chudley Canons when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I glanced up and saw a women, who looked around the age of 30 or so. She looked very familiar.

"Hello, you probably don't remember me, my name is Melissa Jacobson. I wne to Hogwarts, I was a year younger than you..." I stared at her for a bit, and then it clicked. _Remus' date...yes, that's where I've met her before...yes, the very pretty one..._

"Yes, I remember you now...how are you doing?" asked her. She sat down and for the next couple of hours I was able to catch up on what's been happening. Frankie, our waiter, then came over and announced that the 'cafe' part of the place was closing soon. I glanced at the clock, it was already almost midnight. Wow time sure did go by fast when you are having fun.

"I'll owl you sometime...hey, would you like to meet here tomorrow, same time?" She asked me. I decided to give it a go, I mean, I did need a few new friends afterall

. "Sure, cya" I said and apparated home.

The minute I arrived 'home' I heard snoring. I walked into the livingroom area to find Sirius fast asleep on the couch. I felt terrible, he is my husband after all. As I went to gently poke him awake I heard him mumbling,

"Victoria...Victoria..." I stopped in my tracks. Was it possible that Sirius was cheating on me? I never thought that he would be the sort of person to do something like that. I didn't want to jump to conclusions like he did about me, so I decided to speak with him about it in the morning. I then just went to bed. After about a half hour of laying awake in bed, I realized that I needed Sirius next to me to be able to fall asleep. So, I expanded the couch, with magic, layed down next to him, and within minutes, was fast asleep.

The next morning, I awoke before Sirius. I decided to make breakfast for the both of us. As I was walking out of the kitchen with eggs, toast, and some orange juice, I saw Sirius was awaking. I walked over to him, knelt down, and gently prodded him in the ribs so he would awake.

"Sirius..." I whispered. He opened his eyes, and within the blink of an eye was crushing me with a hug.

"Isabella..I am so so sorry, I never wanted to make you upset, It was a very stupid thing to get upset about anyways, wait a second, where were you last night?" he asked me.

"None of your business..I am over 30 years old Sirius, I think I can take care of myself..." I snapped at him.

"Listen, Isabella...yesterday I admit I was acting like a total prat, but how was I to know that you weren't off hanging around with him after 12:00...I couldn't find you anywhere...I got worried, i'm sorry!" he said sincerly and we made up. I then decided to ask him who Victoria was.

When I asked him, all he said was "She's no one.."

"Sirius..please..I heard you mumbling her name in your sleep.." I told him honestly.

He didn't respond for a moment until he looked as though he finally understood what I had meant, "Oh, Isabella, no..she's not..Remus is dating her.."

"What! Since when has Remus been dating?" I asked him.

"Remus has been seeing a girl named Victoria, for a couple of months now...but she's a real ummm whore though. Plus, she's a real jerk to him, but you know, since he doesn't have very many people who actually care for him, he'll go for anyone..." he looked at me with a sad smile.

"So...why were you mumbling her name in your sleep?" I asked him still a bit confused.

"Oh, I have been trying to find another girl for him..that's all..and she's all he talks about now..that's why." After a few moments of silence,

"I have a brilliant idea!" I told him, and for the next few minutes, we came up with a plan for Remus.

**AN: I've decided that I honestly never want to stop writing this story! lol But, it does have to end sometime:( It's a sad thing, I know! **

**Ummm anyways, expect an update by the end of the week (Sat?) or maybe even sooner.**

**I'd also like to thank: **

**haters r gonna rock dis world****- please don't even suggest the whole Snape baby thing lol I could never do that too Sirius...or could I? hehehe**

**Doomstar- thanks so much for reviewing! I REALLY appreaciate it! lol :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, or any of the other characters in this story except Isabella D.

_Flash_ shows that a dream is ocurring

_Italics_ shows the thoughts that Isabella is thinking..

**Chapter 16:**

(Isabella's POV)

"Isabella, we are going to be late!" I heard Sirius call from the bedroom.

"Wait one second.." I yelled back. I quickly finshed getting dressed, did a quick drying spell for my hair, and Sirius and I were off. Remus was meeting us at a little cafe' for lunch that afternoon. He said he was bringing a suprise guest. I knew he was actually bringing the woman named Victoria. I smiled as I remembered Sirius' and my plan that would commence later on that night.

"Hello guys, I'd like you to meet Victoria..." I looked at whom he was smiling at and saw a woman standing there, she had blonde hair, and was wearing way too much makeup. Her dress was a bit on the slutty side, and she seemed to have a "false" smile on her face.

"Hello, I'm Isabella.." I said and we shook hands.

"You remember Sirius as well...you met him a few days ago.." she smiled sweetly at Sirius, "Yes..I remember, hello Sirius..." she said with a devilish smile on her face.

"Nice to see you again Victoria..." he said. Now, I am no dummy, I know that Sirius is quite a good looking guy, very polite, funny, and handsome. I could tell by the way Victoria was looking at Sirius that she was into him, and not Remus at all. As I was thinking all this, we all ordered our food.

"Isabella, Sirius, I have great news.." Remus said when the waiter went away. "My uncle Richard, sadly passed away some time ago..however, he left me his house AND all of his money!" He said with a gigantic smile on his face.

"Remus, I am so excited for you, well sad about your uncle and everything...when did you find out?" I asked him.

"Uhhh about a few weeks ago, before I met Victoria..."

"Oh..." I said and glanced over at Sirius. I could tell Sirius was thinking the exact same things I was because he glanced right back at me, and his facial expression looked a bit upset for a second. Remus was just telling us how he had met Victoria, when I cut in.

"Victoria, what's your last name?" She looked at me and said

"Victoria Summer..why?" She asked me. I suddenly saw the connection. You see, Victoria's father went bankrupt a little while ago, and her family, that used to be rich, was now, basically poor. She must be going after Remus for his money..because Remus' uncle Richard's death was in the Daily Prophet, and Victoria's father probably knew about the inheritance. _Oh no.._ I thought. Since Remus was not loved and cared for by many, he would cling to the ones that did love him. Apparently, Victoria 'loves' him. There was no way she loves him though because the entire night she was staring at Sirius, and kept flirting with him. Remus, apparently was blind to this though. I started to glare at her. I noticed that Sirius was flirting right back at her. I started to glare at both of them all throughout lunch. The minute our lunch 'date' was over, I say goodbye, grabbed Sirius, and apparated.

"Sirius...why were you flirting with her?" I asked him. I have to admit, that even though Victoria was a slut, she had natural beauty with her long blonde hair and perfect baby blue eyes. I was suddenly jealous, _why was Sirius flirting with her and not me the entire night. I am his wife afterall.. _as I was about to start arguing with him, he came over, kissed me, and said,

"Izzy, you know that I love you..not her, it's just I can't help flirting..It will not happen again.." he said. He gave me his puppy eyes and I could do nothing but forgive him.

"Alright, Sirius, it's time to put our plan in action.." I said. He got an evil look on his face, nodded at me, and apparated. I quickly grabbed my purse, looked in the mirror, and apparated to go meet our lady friend at the Leaky Cauldron.

**AN: I know, short chapter..another will be up VERY soon though lol probably sometime tomorrow! As always PLEASE REVIEW! ) I'd like to thank: XoXSweetheartXoX for reviewing!**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, or any of the other characters in this story except Isabella D.

_Flash_ shows that a dream is ocurring

_Italics_ shows the thoughts that Isabella is thinking..

**Chapter 17:**

(Isabella's POV)

"Hey Melissa!" I called. Melissa got up, and gave me a gigantic hug.

"Oh, by the way, my husband might be stopping by later..he said he wanted to say 'hi'.." I told her. She smiled at me,

"That's fine" I noticed that Melissa really looked cute tonight because I told her we were going to go to a club. Her blonde hair was curled, and she was wearing a little black skirt, with a white tube top. Her hazel eyes really stood out because of the makeup she was wearing. The pink lipgloss just added the perfect touch. _He's going to be amazed.._ I thought. Melissa and I started talking about Quidditch and what was going on in both of our lives.

"When is your baby due?" she asked me.

"Ummm about a few weeks actually..I'm so excited..The morning sickness is really bad though.." I said. At that moment I remembered the first time Sirius and I felt the baby move inside of me.

_flash_ I was drinking a potion that would help my morning sickness when I felt a kick. I yelled for Sirius and he came running in as though he was running from a dementor. "What's the matter? Are you alright?" He asked me with worriness in his tone. I placed his hand on my belly. He looked confused for a moment until his face lit up with a big smile. His eyes were twinkling. For the rest of the day, we picked baby names for a boy and a girl. He also kept talking to my belly. It was very very cute. _flash_

"Isabella, are you alright?" I opened my eyes and remembered that I was with Melissa.

"Yea, I'm alright.." I said.

"Isabella..." I glanced up and saw Sirius walking towards us with gasp...Remus right behind him. _hehehe_ I thought micheviously.

"Well..Sirius, you didn't tell me that you were going to bring Remus.." I said with a smile. I saw Remus staring at Melissa behind me. I guess it didn't take Remus long to figure out what was going on because he slapped Sirius upside the head.

"Hello Remus.." Melissa said softly.

"Melissa.." he said. They almost instantly began talking.

"How have you been?" she asked him,

"I'm fine, you work at now right?" he said shyly. I could tell that his old feelings for her had returned.

"Would you like you dance?" he had asked her. After a while of dancing, Sirius and I decided to leave, so that the two old lovers could have a reunion alone, without them.

As Sirius and I were preparing for bed, I was thinking of the baby. The names we had chosen were Lily for a girl, in memory of Lily of course. If it was a boy, it would be James, for the same reason as Lily was chosen. Harry and Remus had agreed with the names of course. In only a few more weeks, the baby would be born. Sirius and I decided that we wanted to be suprised if it was a boy or girl, so we were going to wait. As I was about to fall asleep that night;

_flash _"Peter..you failed me again...Crucio!" I saw what looked to be a robed figure and Peter being surrounded by some deatheaters. Peter was squirming on the ground. When Voldemort released him "My Lord...I am very sorry, I will kill Harry Potter myself Lord..I will find a way...I will sneak into Hogwarts and at night, while he is sleeping.." he started to sqeak. Lord Voldemort cut him off, "Peter..this is your last chance..now GO! he yelled. _flash_

I started to breath heavily, "Sirius..wake up, it's Harry!" I leaned over and started waking him. In the end, eventually, I got tired of trying to shake him awake, so I dropped water on him. "That was not very nice.." he said and started to kiss me, "No, Sirius..Harry, he's in trouble!" I then told him what I saw and we apparted to Hogwarts right away.

"Dumbledore!" Sirius was shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Sirius..no please be quiet!" I begged him.

"If someone hears you, they will alert the Aurors.." I pleaded with him. We arrived at Gryffindor's portrait, the portrait would not let us in though.

"I've lost Lily and James, I will not lose Harry too...DUMBLEDORE...HARRY!" I heard a gasp and saw a little boy standing a little behind me. He ran off suddenly. "Sirius..please.. they've gone to alert the aurors..." I didn't know what to do. Within seconds I heard many many pops in the distance.

"Sirius...I am begging of you..I will get to Harry..please please just go!" I kissed him and as he was about to run, "Stupefy!" I heard in the distance. I saw Sirius fall to the ground.

"Noooo!" I yelled. I saw some aurors appear out of nowhere. I tried to tell them that he was innocent and that Harry was in trouble. They wouldn't listen. As I was getting ready to fight them if necessary, I heard

"Sirius is no traitor..he is.." I turned around and saw Dumbledore and Harry standing there with Peter.

Within the next few hours Dumbledore and some aurors interrogated Peter. Sirius was let go free at last, and Peter was now going to Azkaban.._fianally, where he belongs..._ I thought to myself bitterly. As Sirius and I were talking to Harry and Dumbledore in his 'office' my curiosity got the better of me.

"How did you guys know Harry was in trouble?" I asked them.

"Actually Isabella, Serverus happened to stumble upon a drunk deatheater that was excited that Harry was going to die, so within a few moments, Serverus found out, and came and alerted us. I was able to get Harry out, and set up a trap.." Dumbledore told us. I suddenly noticed a dark figure standing in the corner of the room.

"You're welcome Black..you would have been in Azkaban by now if it weren't me..." Serverus said, stepping out from the corner. I couldn't help but run to him and hug him. He was very tense at first.

"Thank you Sev" I whispered in his ear. I heard Sirius cough from behind us.

"Stay away from her Snape..." I heard Sirius say half serious, half jokingly. They shook hands, and they were finally able to make peace with eachother. Although, they both assured one another that this was just a truce and no friendship. We all laughed. A while laster, Melissa and Remus joined us all in a celebration for Sirius finally being a free man once again.

**AN: Please Review! ) Another chapter will be up soon..I'd like to get to at least 20 chapters..hehe!**

**Anyways, I'd like to thank: ****abilars****- I really didn't want to kill them off! lol Anyways, thanks for reviewing..I really appreciated it! ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, or any of the other characters in this story except Isabella D.

_Flash_ shows that a dream is ocurring

_Italics_ shows the thoughts that Isabella is thinking..

**Chapter 18:**

(Isabella's POV)

It had been a week now since Peter had been captured. Sirius got an apology from the Minister of Magic, and was offered a job as an auror once again. Sirius took the job, and him and I were able to once again move into our old house. The baby was due any day now, Sirius and I were so very excited. We had completely refurnished the house. Remus had continued to see Melissa. I laughed when I thought back to what had happened last week when Victoria had run into Melissa and Remus on a date

_flash_ "Melissa..I have something for you.." Remus said. He walked around the side of Melissa and placed a beautiful necklace around her neck. She smiled at him and they kissed.

"Ahem.." They both turned towards the noise and saw a lady standing there.

"Remus..darling...I tried owling you, but you never returned my message...we were supossed to meet today I believe.." she said walking towards him and placing a small kiss upon his cheek. Remus instantly pushed her away.

"Victoria, we already talked about this..we are over..." he said to her.

"Remus..please just let's go.." she said and grabbed his hand.

"Excuse me.." Melissa said and came between the two.

"Hello..I'm Melissa..and you are?" she said.

"Victoria..Remus' girlfriend.." she said and then let out a little haughty laugh.

"Really?" Melissa said. Now, Melissa probably should have gotten mad at Remus at this point, but Sirius and I had told her in private about the whole money thing. Let's just say, Melissa was NOT at all very happy.

"Are you sure? Because i'm pretty sure I am Remus' girlfriend.." she said and walked up to Remus and kissed him as passionately as she could. All of the sudden Melissa was knocked backwards,

"Oh, I don't think so..I tried so hard to make this work, you are not going to stand in my way..." Victoria whispered in Melissa's ear with a sinister voice. Remus came and helped her up, pushing Victoria out of the way.

"Remus..your going to choose her huh? Fine..my father will hear about this..oh, and Melissa, don't forget that I always get what I want..." she said and apparated away. Melissa ended up forgiving Remus for him himself not telling her about Victoria, but that is was now a thing of the past. _flash_

Remus and Melissa hadn't heard from Victoria in a week, so all was well for the moment at least. Remus was thinking of proposing to her tonight. He was very very nervous though, so he was using me as practice.

"Melissa..when I first met you in Hogwarts, I remember thinking that you and I would be together forever..and--" Remus was down on one knee, being very serious. I on the other hand was trying not to start laughing hysterically. I glanced up and saw Sirius walk in, he looked at Remus on one knee 'proposing' to me, stared at the two of us for a moment, and then just shook his head and started muttering about crazy friends as he walked into the other room.

"Isabella, are you even listening to anything I am saying?" Remus asked me. I burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry Remus..I'll be more serious this time..try again..." I said sincerly.

"Alright..Melissa..when I first met you in Hogwarts, I remember meeting you for the first time at Hogwarts, I wanted to become best friends with you, and I wanted to grow old with you..you were perfect...you always accepted me for who I am, and I love your personality..Melissa, I would be the most happiest man in the world if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife..." He said and glanced up at me as if awaiting what I had to say.

"It was very very sweet Remus..does she know about you and your..ummm 'specialness' though?" I asked him. I was refering to the fact that he is a werewolf. A werewolf was not easily excepted in the wizarding world. If it was not for Dumbledore, he probably would not have a job right now.

"No.." he mumbled sheepishly. If Melissa was to marry him, their kids and family would be looked down on and frowned upon by the older wizarding families. I was afraid for Remus, if Melissa turned him down, it would break his heart. He needed to tell her, and very soon as well. Later that night Sirius was helping Remus by giving him a last minute 'man to man talk' as he put it. Remus grabbed the ring, looked in the mirror one last time, and apparated away.

About an hour after Remus left, Sirius and I were cuddled in front of the fire on a couch. He was reading a book to me and the baby. All of the sudden we heard a pop we both glanced over the couch and saw Remus standing there. He looked very upset.

"Remus..mate, what's the matter?" Sirius said to him. I noticed the tears on his cheeks.

"Oh no.." I whispered. "Remus..please sit down..and tell us what went wrong. Is it too late to fix it?" I asked him. I looked at Sirius and mouthed, "go get some tea or something.." and Sirius walked into the kitchen.

"Remus.." I asked him. "Please tell me.." He looked at me, the sadness in his eyes was almost unbareable.

"Melissa.." he croaked. "Melissa and I were having dinner..." he started sniffling. Sirius came into the room and handed him a cup of tea.

"Continue please Moony.." Sirius said to him. "We were having dinner, and everything was going great...I got on one knee and just as I was about to propose to her.." He stopped talking.

"Go on.." I said to him.

"Victoria appeared..she looked at me and yelled out "Melissa you are making a big mistake..he's a werewolf..your kids will be scarred for life..even though Remus just inherited some money, it can't last forever, and you'll go poor. Oh yea..i'm sure you dad would not be too please with you marrying a werewolf.." Remus told us. I gasped, poor Remus.

"What did Melissa say?" Sirius asked him.

"Well..everybody around us went berserk and Melissa and I were asked to leave. Once we were outside I tried talking to her, but she said that she needed some time..and..." He started crying. _Poor Remus.._ I thought. A while later, Sirius gave Remus some dreamless sleep potion and made him go to bed.

"I can't believe her..she's such a horrible person.." I said to Sirius about Victoria.

"I know.." he said and we layed back down on the couch together. We decided to let Remus sleep in the bedroom tonight, he was in no state to be left alone by himself.

**AN: POOR REMUS! lol There should only be about 2 more chapters left of this story, I then might start another one, i'm not sure yet though.**

**I'm sorry it took a bit longer to post this chapter than usual, but I have been busy all this week with tests and homework..sorry once again! lol**

**Please Review! I'd like to thank: H****aters r gonna rock dis world****, Diana, and A****bilars**** for reviewing, I really appreciate it!**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, or any of the other characters in this story except Isabella D.

_Flash _shows that a dream is ocurring

_Italics_ shows the thoughts that Isabella is thinking..

**Chapter 19:**

(Isabella's POV)

As I was making breakfast the next morning, I suddenly felt a bit of pain in my stomache. I thought nothing of it and took a potion to help dull the pain. "Remus...Sirius!" I yelled. Sirius walked in, kissed me goodmorning, and started to practically inhale all of the pancakes I had made.

"Sirius..stop, you need to save some for Remus and I!" I said and took the rest of the pancakes away from him.

"Please..just a few more.." he said and gave me his puppy face. _Damn Sirius and his stupid looks..don't give in, come on...dammit_ I thought as I finally gave him the rest of the pancakes. He smiled at me and continued to eat all of the pancakes.

"Where is Remus?" I asked him, "Nevermind, I'll go find him.." I said to myself after there was no reply from Sirius. I walked into the bedroom, and glanced. "Remus..are you in here?" I called. I did this a few more times, just as I was about to leave the room, I heard a sniffle coming from the corner of the room, behind the bookshelf.

"Remus.." I said to him as I was approaching him. _Oh My God! _

"SIRIUS!" I yelled as loud as I possibly could.

"Remus..please don't..please!" I begged. Remus was sitting in the corner of the room, and had a silver knife in his hand. Tears were streaming down his face, and his face was very very pale. "Remus..please" I said and tried to get it away from him.

"No!" He shouted and pushed me back. I landed quite hard on my belly "Owwwww" I cried in pain. The pain in my stomache at that moment was so unbareable. I suddenly saw a figure right beside me, it was Remus,

"I'm sorry Izzy.." He said and took my hand. Not two seconds later I saw a figure push Remus out of they way. It was Sirius. He looked down at me, and then started yelling at Remus. The only words I could make out were "You..baby..hospital..now!" and I blacked out.

'Beep' 'Beep' 'Beep' I tried to sit up. I noticed that I was at the hospital. I looked up and saw Harry, Dumbledore, and suprisingly Serverus resting on some chairs surrounding my bed with their eyes closed. Not wanting to wake them, I tried to look around for Remus or Sirius. I then heard shouting coming from outside my room. I quietly and quickly got out of the bed, and went to the door, so I could listen.

"Sirius..I said I was sorry..Please.." I heard Remus say.

"Remus, how could you do that to her? I can't believe you..I could have lost my wife and child because of you..just because your kids will be messed up doesn't mean that I want my kids to be too.." He said. I gasped. _Why would he say such a thing...Oh dear_ I thought as I saw Remus' face turn red.Remus started walking away, but said under his breath he said,

"At least I didn't leave my wife for more than 10 years..I think our dear friend Serverus likes her..what about you?" Sirius must have heard this because he jumped on Remus' back and tackeled him to the ground. Remus and Sirius started fighting, punches were being thrown every way, Sirius got a big bruise on his lip, and Remus had gotten a bloody nose.

"STOP!" I yelled, and the two were thrown backwards against the two opposite walls. "Not again.." I said, and I fell on the floor. I was holding my stomache, the pain was so bad, it felt like being burned alive, while being poked with sharp needles everywhere.

"Isabella!" I heard Sirius and Remus shout at the same time. I felt someone pick me up and heard someone call a doctor. The doctor then informed me that the baby needed to come out right away. Everyone had to leave the room except for Sirius of course.

A few hours later, a very scared Sirius, and a little baby boy named James was resting in my arms. I had to laugh now, because while I was in labor, I was sure I had said many many mean and scary things to Sirius. I then remembered I had yelled something like,

"Sirius..If you ever touch me again after this, I'll personally castrate you.." He had decided to stay at the opposite end of the room after that, he had a very scared look on his face.

"Sirius..aren't you going to come hold James?" I asked him.

"Am I allowed to be near you?" He asked me. I started laughing so hard at that point because I noticed that his hands were 'covering his balls' in a protective sort of way.

"Sirius..honey..please just come here.." I managed to get out after I had stopped laughing. He slowly approached me. The baby started coo-ing contently. I smile at the baby, and handed him to Sirius. Sirius' eyes lit up and he looked sort of nervous for a moment.

"James.." I heard him whisper. A few moments later, everyone else came in and congradulated us. I had to stay in the hospital one last day, but would then be released in the morning. After everyone else had left I asked Sirius.

"Sirius..why were you and Remus fighting earlier? Why did you say such mean things to him?" I asked him. He put his head down,

"Isabella..I thought I had lost you and the baby when I saw Remus push you..I just got upset..I didn't mean to say what I said. I am probably going to have to apologize aren't I?" He asked me.

"Yes, and you knew you did the moment you said it.." I said and smiled at him.

He kissed me on the forehead, whispered, "I'll be right back.." and apparated.

**(Remus' POV)**

I started packing my things. I was no longer going to work at Hogwarts. I planned on moving to America, and starting my life over. As I was just finishing packing, I heard a 'pop'. I turned around and saw Melissa standing there. She had tears in her eyes.

"Remus..I'm sorry.." She said and started walking towards me.

"Wait..Melissa..I understand, you don't have too--" He started saying, she silened his with a kiss. When they broke apart she took his face his her hands and said,

"Remus..I'm sorry I reacted the way I did..I admit that I was frightened at first, but the fact that your a werewolf doesn't matter to me..because I know the real you..I love you Remus.." She said. Remus himself started crying. They kissed and made up.

"Melissa, would you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked her as he was down on one knee.

"Yes!" She said happily.

"Oh..Melissa, Isabella had her baby!" I told her and she insisted on seeing the baby. We apparated to the hospital, where Sirius apologized to me, and I to him. Sirius and Isabella then told us that Melissa and I were going to be James' godparents. We were all so excited.

**(Isabella's POV)**

That night, I layed awake in my bed. Sirius was in the other room taking care of James because I was dead tired. I smiled when I heard him say,

"When you grow up your going to be very smart like your mother, and very handsome like me of course..I'll teach you how to ride a broom, and you'll go to Hogwarts..and--" to the baby. _Yes,_ I decided, _Sirius will be a wonderful father.. _I sighed happily, for everything I had wanted had come true so far. I had a wonderful life with Sirius, James, Remus, Melissa, Dumbledore, Harry, and Serverus. I had a family to love me, and friends to keep me safe.

When Sirius walked back into the bedroom, and layed down under the covers again, I rolled over and whispered "Sirius..do you want another baby?" I asked him suddenly feeling very energized. His eyes popped open in suprise and we started kissing, which led to making out, which led to..yea ya know..for the rest of the night.

**AN: Well, I'm pleased with this chapter lol..sadly the next chapter will be the end on this story :( . It will be set about 5 years in the future I believe, I'm not quite sure yet though. Please Review anyways though! lol **

**I'd like to thank: haters r gonna rock dis world, and ****angelbaby7sat**** for reviewing, thanks guys:)**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, or any of the other characters in this story except Isabella D.

_Flash_ shows that a dream is ocurring

_Italics_ shows the thoughts that Isabella is thinking..

**Chapter 19: **

**(Set 10 years in the future)**

(Isabella's POV)

"Mummy! Mummy! James will not let me have a ride on his broom!" Lily yelled at the top of her lungs.

"One second Lily, I'm changing John's diaper at the moment, I then have to get Marie's changed as well...so please be patient!" I called down the stairs to her. Sirius and I have five children now. James and Lily who were going on 10 in a few days, Jack, is our little 6 year old, and last is Marie and John, our twin 1 year olds. Remus and Melissa had gotten married, and also have a son. His name is Joshua, he is the same age as Jack.They also have two little girl twins on the way.

"Mummmyyyy..now!" I heard Lily yell.

"Sirius..Sirius..please help Lily please.." I called. I waited for a few more moments, I heard no response.

"Sirius!" I yelled this time. Something outside of my window caught my eye, I looked out. Sure enough, there was Sirius with Jack. _Wait a second..Jack! _

"Sirius..get your ass down here with Jack right now..we've already talked about flying.." I closed the window and sighed.

"Ashh...asss" I heard John say to himself. _Oh dear.._

"No, John, do not speak like that...that is bad.." I told him.

"Assssss" He said again, only now he was practically yelling it.

"Asssss!"

"Oh no..John, stop right now!" I told him sternly. Sirius walked into the room carrying Jack on his shoulder.

"Dear, what have we talked about..Jack is not old enough to be on a broom that high in the air.."

"I'm sorry dear..it will not happen again." He said and leaned in for a kiss.

"Ashhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" said John from his crib a little way away.

"What is he saying dear?" Sirius asked me amused and kissed my forehead.

"Nevermind you..please go take care of Lily and James..Jack, will you please go play with some of your toys or something?" I asked them as nicely as I could.

"Sure mummy.." Jack said and bounced happily out of the room with Sirius right behind him.

"Assss" _great..that's just perfect..now Marie is saying it.._

"You two can not say things like that, that is BAD!" I said so they would get the point. I saw John smile and he said,

"Mummy is bad.." Then they both started giggling. 'Ding Dong' I heard the doorbell. _That must be Remus and Melissa.._ when I got to the door, sure enough there was Remus, Melissa, and Joshua. However, they brought along Harry, Serverus, and Dumbledore as well.

"Isabella..we are all here to help you relax a bit before you have to start working again..Sirius owled us and told us that you have been very stressed out with all of the kids lately---" Dumbledore started.

"Asssssssssssssssssss" _Not again.._

"What was that Isabella?" Serverus asked me smirking.

"Noth--" I began to tell him.

"ASSSSSSSS!" I turned around, and sitting at the top of the stairs were Marie and John yelling the word 'ass' at the top of their lungs. At that moment everyone started laughing so hard.

"Alright you two, that's enough.." I heard Sirius say as he went to pick the two of them up.

A while later, Joshua and James were playing on their brooms in the yard. Marie and John were taking a nap, and Lily and Jack were being entertained my Melissa and Remus. "I love you.." Sirius told me and he kissed me. "I love you too.." I told him.

Sure, my life was difficult between work, and kids; but I loved it none the less. Harry lived with us during the summer now, and he has developed a special place in his heart for our kids. Especially James and Lily. Harry managed to defeat Voldemort about a year ago in the 'final battle'. Luckily for our side, Serverus was able to give us about a week notice before the suprise attack on Hogwarts. By the time Voldemort and his deatheaters attacked Hogwarts, all of the kids were evacuated. All of the teachers, aurors, some magical creatures, and some giants were helping our side fight. Along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione of course. Sirius, Remus, Serverus, and I were all there as well. Melissa, couldn't be though because she was/is pregnant. Within at least 4 hours of non stop fighting, Harry, along with the help of Hermione and Ron, managed to defeat Voldemort. All of the deatheaters were sent to Azkaban, except for Serverus. I couldn't wait to find out what other new suprises and joys would enter Sirius' and my life, but I was sure excited...

**AN: Well, sadly this is the last chapter of "Missing Him" :( **

**I may write another story except it would be from Lily's or James' point of view while they were at Hogwarts, I'm not quite sure yet though, I would also like to try writing a Remus/OC romance. Maybe I could write Remus' and Melissa's pov's while they were at Hogwarts with Sirius and Isabella till they got married...hmmmm lol sooo many ideas!**

**I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed this story, I really appreciated it!**

**Also, I'd like to especially thank: Padfootx34, AmyL, ****angelbaby7sat****, and ****haters r gonna rock dis world**** for reviewing chapter 19 )**


End file.
